


We Can Love Even in the Age of Extinction

by Kurokine



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Some cussing and swearing, though it's a very small amount in the whole fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokine/pseuds/Kurokine
Summary: [TF4! Optimus Prime X Half-cybertronian! Female! Reader][Name] [Last name] lives with her adoptive father Cade Yeager, since she had 12 years old — when she was left by her real parents to be taken under this man' wings.In 2014, Cade brings a rusty old semi-truck to the farm where he lives with his daughter and [Name] who ends up getting involved in this mess of confusions that may lead to dozens of discoveries about her family and her past as well as engaging in a intense romance.This is the re-written version, I'll delete the older version when I finish this one.I don't own the images, the characters (besides Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade) or the movie.Also posted on Quotev, Wattpad and DeviantArt.[first published: June 27th, 2015.finished: August 28th, 2015.][posted the first re-written version: July 27th, 2017.finished it: ---]





	1. Chapter 0 [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title shows, this the prologue.
> 
> ######  ~~edit [07/28]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 691 words. 

**"Mom! Dad! Please, don't leave me alone!"**

 

    A 12 year old child with [hair color] hair exclaimed, she had beautiful [eyes color] orbs but if you look closely you could see some blue aspects mixed in the color around the pupils, she tried to escape from the clutches of a robotic dragon, he had a black and gray color, his eyes were fully yellow without any type of pupils and he was much more taller than the child.

  
    Slightly ahead, there was a woman who appeared to be in her 25 years, she had black hair and the eyes in the same color as the little girl’s eyes, and at her side was a man who seemed to be slightly older than women, he had [hair color] hair and blue eyes. A little behind of them, was a black [Aston Martin Vanquish](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://bestcars.uol.com.br/bc/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Aston-Martin-Vanquish-Carbon-Edition-03.jpg) and a [favorite color] [Ferrari LaFerrari](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://media.caranddriver.com/images/media/510773/ferrari-laferrari-updated-inline2-photo-515650-s-original.jpg).

  
    "[Name]..." The woman began. "We have to tell you something..."  
  


    "We are not fully human." The man finished, but quickly added.  "Well, your mother was completely human before, but she’s already close to turning completely into a cybertronian."

  
    "We are part of a planet called Cybertron. I'm half-human and half-cybertronian, but your father is fully cybertronian, but he's only in his human form."

  
    And with that, the two humans disappeared in several pixels as if they were holograms and the cars began to transform in their bipedal forms, after finishing their transformations the female approached her daughter, who was staring at them in surprise (after all, it's not every day that you see your parents fading and turning into robots over than 27’), while speaking.

  
    "And that's why you're like me, half-human and half-cybertronian.”

  
    The [favorite color]-colored mech approached, bending down to look at his daughter in the eye. "We, Autobots, are beginning to be hunted down and killed by American authority. We'll try to talk to the humans to find out why they're doing this and stop it…” He stopped in middle sentence, not being brave enough to speak the next words.

  
    Seeing the hesitation of her beloved sparkmate, the femme continued for him. "But we are not sure if we will return alive. So we talked to my childhood friend, Cade Yeager, to take care of you, and we'll send Stormwave," The dragon grunted as he heard the name, remembering the little girl of his presence. "to protect you from afar, as he always did. Only this time, it looks like he will not even give himself time to recharge."

  
    Before the mech could continue to speak, the two cybertronians received a call in their comm-links.

  
     _ **"Skyblade, Sunfire, we must go! Right now!"**_

  
    The mech, Sunfire, put two digits in his audio receptor. "Yeah, yeah, wait just a little more Rumblemine!" The robot didn’t even give his partner a chance to respond and turned to [Name] after cutting off the call of his comm-link. "Sweetspark, we need to go now. But know this, we both love you." The mech knelt down and bent to kiss the top of his daughter's head.

  
    It didn’t take more than 8 seconds for the mech to get up and he moved away from the place to give more privacy for the femme to say goodbye.

  
    "[Name]... Sweetie, as your father said, we both love you." The femme opened her right hand that was closed all the time, there was a necklace with a blue crystal. And very gently and cautiously, the girl's mother put the necklace on her neck and then kissed her head, it was not long before the child fell asleep in the femme's hands. "We will always love you... [Name] [Last name]. "

  
    And with that, the femme left her daughter in Stormwave’s hands (claws?) and transformed in her vehicle mode to approach her sparkmate.

  
    "Stormwave… We count on you to take care of my little princess." The mech said, before transforming into his alternate mode and the two cybertronians departed, just as the dragon held the child carefully and began to fly away, searching for Cade Yeager.


	2. Chapter 1 [The Beginning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the Yeager family and you finally repaired your cybertronian guardian.
> 
> ######    
>    
>  **~~edit [07/29]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 2874 words.**

    Seven years had passed after that day with your parents and your guardian, you're now 19 years old. Now, you were in the barn where your boss and adoptive father, Cade Yeager worked. You were [wearing](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.polyvore.com/wcleitaoe_chapter/set?id=178028432) a white top tank, and over the tank, you wore a light blue button down shirt, the shirt was open, showing your white tank top, the sleeves folded up to the elbow, and your necklace with a blue crystal was around your neck, of course. You wore a light blue jean shorts and a pair black combat boots, your [hair length] [hair color] hair was in a [high ponytail if long/hair down with soft curls if short].

 

    You were fixing one of the items that Cade had asked you to repair. Well, you were until you heard a sound of a truck outside, you wiped your dirty hands clean with a cloth as you walked toward the barn's entrance, you put the cloth in your right shoulder while you opened the door with your left hand. You saw a black towing truck holding another rusty semi-truck behind. Lucas, another person who works with Cade, was leaning against his black car.

 

    "All the way." Cade urged, signaling with both hands for the driver of the black tow truck to go forward. When the truck stopped in front of Cade, you saw Lucas breath out a long sigh.

 

    "A truck?" You turned to see Cade's green eyed, blonde haired daughter, Tessa, stalking towards her father and stopping at his side. "Dad, please tell me you didn't spend all our money on this."

 

    Lucas pushed himself off of his car. "Oh, no, don't worry, he didn’t. He spent my and [Name]'s money, 150 bucks of it." Lucas grumbled, walking away from his car.

 

    "As an advance on your regular paycheck." Cade claimed.

 

    Lucas leaned on a broken wood fence. "What regular paycheck?"

 

    "Which you'll get back."

 

    "When?"

 

    Cade was about to answer when Tessa cut him off.

 

    "Never. We're broke." She frowned, walking back towards the Yeager house.

 

    Lucas stared at Tessa and then looked back to Cade. "I knew it."

 

    "Be a little more optimistic, Tess." You spoke, finally approaching the trio. "There's a high chance we could make enough money for you to go to your college, to pay Lucas' paycheck, and everything else."

 

    "Sweetheart, listen to [Name]. And could you please not drive a wedge between employer and employee?” Cade said to Tessa, who walked from one side to the other.

 

    "Hold on, I thought we were partners."

 

    "Look I came up short, okay? I had to buy her a prom dress. You want me to deny her a prom dress?"

 

    You sighed knowing that now would start a little discussion between them and you jogged over next to Tessa.

 

    "You might as well, you denied her a prom date."

 

    "No, I offered to take her and chaperone." The oldest corrected Lucas.

 

    "Nobody wants to go to the dance with their dad. It's weird."

 

    "... It’s not the issue."

 

    "Well maybe it should be." Tessa muttered, shaking her head.

 

    "Hey, could you guys just get of my case? You know what the engine on this runs for?" He pointed to the rusty semi-truck, and looking at it before he looked back to Lucas and Tessa. "I can break it down and strip it for parts. And sweetheart, your shorts is shrinking by the second, okay? Cold water, air dry, please." He said to Tessa, and started walking. That is, until he noticed your clothes as well.  "[Name], your shorts are also shrinking."

 

    You sighed and put both of your hands in the air. "It's very hot inside that barn. But when I finish my work, I promise I'll change my clothes." You grumbled, putting your hands back down, Cade only nodded, and started walking again.

 

    "I think they look hot." Lucas said.

 

    Cade stopped in his tracks and fixated a fierce glare on Lucas. "What did you say?"

 

    "Like a hot teen... agers." Lucas said, putting his hands up and making wild movements while he spoke.

 

    "Oh, it’s the ‘teenagers' thing that makes it better, thank you!" He sarcastically exclaimed, glaring at Lucas and then walking to his barn again with you tailing behind him.

 

    "It didn’t sound like what it meant." Lucas muttered, turning back to whatever Lucas does when you aren't watching.

 

    “Just another day with the Yeager family." You sighed heavily. “And for your information Lucas,” The said male turned towards your walking form. “I’m almost an adult, not a teenager.” That was the last thing you said before entering the barn.

 

**———————————**

 

    Inside the barn, you were fixing something that looked like a robotic paw with sharp claws and Cade was moving one of the projectors that he had gotten at the old theater, the place he went earlier that day. Although this paw seemed too complex to repair, you were doing it rather easily.

 

    "That goes by the circuit boards.” Cade said to Lucas and the latter sighed. “Put the Zeiss lenses over there."

 

    Cade was inspecting one of his creations when Tessa walked into the barn. "Dad, please. You can't keep spending money on junk just so you can turn it into different junk." Tessa said, heading towards Cade, holding some papers.

 

    Cade looked over at Tessa with a serious look on his face. "We do not use the 'J' word in here."

 

    "Especially because this junk can turn into something bigger to earn money." You said without taking your concentration off of the robotic paw.

 

    "That is a Super Simplex theater projector, it’s very rare." Cade said, pointing to the projector he moved when he entered the barn, "What about SmilePilot? Or the Exer-Mower that I invented? Simply ahead of their time."

 

    "Yeah, like the alleged Guard-Dawg" Lucas said, walking near them holding something in his hands.

 

    The robot was meant to be a 'guard dog' wiggled its ears before moving from one side to the other, making some noises, like it was disturbed by what Lucas said. "You’re gonna get him upset." Cade said, gesturing at the invention.

 

    The robot stopped ‘barking’ when Lucas called for Cade. "Hey, Cade! Cade!" Lucas called him, picking up a remote control from the table. "This thing still work?" He pointed at the small fridge.

 

    "No." Tessa said.

 

    "Yes!” Cade said the opposite. ”Yes, and still groundbreaking, go back there and lay on the recliner and just wait for a cold one." Cade said, turning his attention back to his inventions.

 

    Lucas walked toward the recliner and in the middle of the way, he punched something that looked like a punching bag, making it fall from its chain and hitting some other thing.

 

    "Dude, stop breaking stuff!" Cade scolded, sitting on a chair.

 

    "Final notice, late notice, past due." Tessa said, throwing the letters on the table and she picked up two thing from the table. "And what is all this crap people send you?"

 

    "That's a discman and that’s an 8-track tape." Cade pointed to each of the things he named. "Music." He simplified.

 

    "Never heard of it." Tessa said, throwing both of the items back on the table.

 

    "Look, I fix that, it’s 100 bucks. I fix that, it’s 250. If I would have been able to fix before you broke it even more, it would have been 20 bucks. This stuff is what’s going to put you through college, as long as you land one of those scholarships." Cade says, looking at Tessa.

 

    "What's the estimated time of arrival, usually? Average?” You heard Lucas asking Cade. When you looked at him, he was lying lazily in the recliner, holding the remote control with the robot stopped near him. “Wait. So it just brings the beer near you? That's the trick?”

 

    Cade sighed before turning his attention to what he was doing. "It's got a couple kinks, man."

 

    "Yeah."

 

    "Dad, you think some things should never be invented?" Tessa asked to her father, as she leaned on the table.

 

    "No, I don't, that's backwards thinking. This is a temple of technology. You guys are standing in a holy place." Cade speaks as he stood up.

 

    You had stopped working on the robotic paw when you heard a very familiar female voice outside. You picked up a baseball bat that was in your desk, near where the paw was.

 

    "Purple People Eater's back and she looks hungry!" Cade barked, making a beeline for the exit, grabbing the baseball bat that you offered him along the way. Tessa and you followed close after him. "Thanks for the bat, [Name]."

 

    As you all exited the barn, you saw an oversized woman wearing purple clothes and closely flanked by a couple.

 

    "Hey, you!" Cade shouted as he approached them. “Hey. I own this house! It's not for sale!”

 

    "Six months late on payments, Mr. Yeager! And I see you stealing power at the pole!" The woman in purple said to him after she took of her sunglasses.

 

    "Hey, that's not your concern!" Cade stopped in front of them, "Sir, do you want to see the property?" He asked in a much friendlier tone than just a moment ago.

 

    "Sure." The man said, nodding.

 

    Cade's short lived friendly demeanor dropped. "I'd be more than happy to give you a tour, I'll show you three other buyers I got buried out back, then I'll crack your head open like a egg!" He yelled, his friendly facade nothing but a memory now. He approached the couple with the bat, holding it up high like a maniac ready to make his slaughter. The couple jumped in the car, scared of getting hit by him. Cade pointed the bat to the woman. "I told you don't come back here anymore!"

 

    The woman hopped in the car as well, yelling at Cade as she got in, "I will have my brother come back and beat your ass, don't you start with me!"

 

    "Who, Jerry?! You bring his big ass up here, he's gonna be huffing and puffing before he can squeeze out of that car! You back out on my grass, you're gonna be in big trouble!" Cade screamed as the car pulled began to pull away. "You tell Jerry to come and see me. I'll give him some pecan pie."

 

    As soon as the car backed out, it was driving on the grass, Cade hurled the bat at the car, but only hit the trunk. The woman sped away, breaking right through the wire fence.

 

    "She smashed through the fence?!" Cade sighed and began to walk back.

 

    "Cade, relax. You're gonna have a aortic infarction." Lucas said, holding a bottle of beer and sitting in the picnic table.

 

    "What is that?" Cade asked, panting.

 

    "I think it's a brain heart attack."

 

    "Yeah, I've had one already!" Cade said to Lucas and then he approached you and Tessa.

 

    "So, we're stealing power now?"

 

    "No, we're borrowing it from the neighbors."

 

    "Great. That's awesome." Tessa groaned as put her hands on her hips. "Once I graduate and I'm gone, who's gonna take care of you? Besides [Name]?" Tessa asked him.

 

    "Oh, you take care of me? Well, [Name] really does take care of me." Cade said looking at you and then, looking back at Tessa. "Who taught you how to solder a circuit? Or write a program? Or French braid your hair? Or throw a spiral? Me, that's what I do."

 

    "Who taught you how to cook without ketchup, or balance your checkbook?" Tessa gave a short break, looking away and then she looked back to Cade. "Who always has to be the grown up around here?"

 

    "Alright, you got a point, okay? But that means we're a great team, along with [Name]. And I know it's been sucky around here lately, but we're going to be fine, sweetie. You just gotta keep believing, okay? I mean, that's what great inventors do. I promise you, one day, I'm going to build something that matters."

 

    You walked towards your adoptive father and adoptive sister, approaching them. "Just believe in him, Tess, our father only wants you to be happy. Believe in him, just as I do." You smiled softly at Tessa.

 

    Tessa looked down, then she looked to her father and to you. "I believe in you, dad, sis."

 

    "You know, your Mom would be very proud of you." Tessa chuckled lightly and smiled at that. "It's going to be okay." And with that, Cade walked back to his barn and you followed him, as always.

 

**———————————**

 

    Cade had gone inside the house to get ready to sleep, Tessa was already sleeping, but you were still awake inside the barn, you had your [hair color] hair in the same style as before, you were in front of a large white cloth, you removed the cloth to reveal a robotic dragon, he was laying on the ground, curled around himself, you took the paw that you were repairing before and you fixed it to the left foreleg on the robot.

 

    "Finished..." You said as you finished fixing his leg with the body and you stood up. "You can get online, Stormwave."

 

    And with that, the dragon opened his optic lids, showing off his glowing yellow optics, he lifted his head and moved it, looking around the place, but when his yellow optics landed on your own [eyes color] orbs, he widened his optics and sit on the floor, sloping his neck.

 

     **"[Name]...?"**  He asked carefully, and you could feel happiness rising within you upon hearing his calming deep voice, you sure missed your guardian’s voice. He turned his attention around the place again.  **"W-where am I...? What happened to me?"**

 

    "You are in Cade Yeager's barn, remember him? You were supposed to send me to him so he could take me under his wing as his adoptive daughter, and now he’s not only my adoptive father, but also my boss.” You explained to him. “...One day you just disappeared and I found you almost completely destroyed and offline in an open camp, I figured out that you had been trying to distract the american authorities away from here, then I took my free time to fix you and I could bring you back online... "

 

    You paused and sighed. "Look, I need you to not show yourself to anyone, I’m the only human that can know about you, otherwise, someone might call the government and we'll both be hunted and killed, do you understand me?"

 

     **"Yes, ma'am."**  He answered you jokingly while saluting, but then moved his wings carefully.  **"But with one condition: You let me fly around, of course away from the city and the humans, I just need to stretch my wings and do what all winged creatures do, fly."** He said, looking at one of the windows, gazing at night with stars.

 

    You stayed in silence, thinking about the pros and cons of letting Stormwave fly around there. You sighed, a slight frown on your face. "Okay..." But then, you smiled at your old friend. "It's good to have you back... Stormwave."

 

    He closed his optics and you could say that he was smiling too.  **"It's good to be back... [Name]."**  He replied while opening his optics, but in the next second, he put his paw where his Spark was and he writhed, groaning in pain.

 

    When you saw the robotic dragon writhing in pain, you began to panic. "Stormwave! What's happe—!!" Suddenly, you felt your heart stopping for a moment but when it started to beat again, a pain came with it, it felt like someone was stabbing your heart and taking it of your body in cold blood. You placed one hand over your chest and the other hand covered your mouth to muffle your screams of pain.

 

    When the pain finally ended, you were both panting, which was surprising for the dragon seeing as Stormwave was a robot and didn’t have lungs. You could still feel a little pain in your heart and Stormwave in his spark. Suddenly, your eyes started to change to a beautiful blue color with some [eyes color]. You saw it, a gray robot with another one, who looked like a medic, and everything that happened, the medic being shot in the leg, it falling on the ground, the gray one hovering over the medic, and the medic having his spark removed. And when you blinked, your eyes changed back to the normal [eyes color] color. You were weakened but you still had just enough strength to speak.

 

    "Ratchet..." You whispered, feeling your tears begin to fall from your eyes, as you exclaimed in anguish. "Ratchet... He's offline! Another Autobot was killed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> Okay, I guess I didn't need to change too much (since the last time I re-wrote this on Wattpad) on this since I was pretty satisfied with it, just needed to change what the characters said, and since I found a site with the movie's script, it helped me a lot.
> 
> So... I've been thinking of making like a journal about Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade. Also, I'm planning in one day making a sister-story to this one but instead of being a reader-insert, it's about Stormwave's past about how he was raised in the war, how the met Sunfire and Skyblade and became loyal to them, how and why he joined the Autobots and more things, what do you think about that?
> 
>  
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	3. Chapter 2 [Meeting Optimus Prime]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened and Cade discovered that the rusty semi-truck he brought was actually a Transformer, and soon the Yeager family (and Lucas) discover that the semi-truck wasn't just a normal Transformer, it was Optimus Prime.  
>  ~~They also met Stormwave.~~
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [08/06]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
> word count: 4207 words.**

    After discovering that Ratchet died, you cried for quite the time while Stormwave whimpered still impacted with the sudden pain in his spark, the only thing you could ask yourself was, "Why? Why do they kill the Autobots? Why they kill our saviors, the ones who fought for us?" You shook your head and decided to go back to your house that you shared with Cade and Tessa and sleep.

 

**———————————**

 

    The morning came soon enough and you were with Cade helping him to fix another of his inventions. You woke up earlier than the others to open the barn doors and let Stormwave fly around. You and the cybertronian were still affected by the news of the death of the Autobot medic, Ratchet. And being the great father he is, Cade noticed your distress and he asked you what was wrong but you told him that you didn't want to talk about it.

 

    At the moment you had already eaten your dinner was now back at the barn drawing Stormwave's dragon mode.

 

    "Come on, come on..."

 

    You stopped drawing when you overheard Cade encouraging the little robot while trying to make it work. You glanced over at him just as he exclaimed,

 

    "Yes." He celebrated to himself when the robot started working by itself. "Yes! Yeah!" He smiled to himself, which made you smile too. "Oh, there you go." His smile soon disappeared when the robot started shaking. "No, hold it. Stop shaking! Why are you shaking?! You have the job!"

 

    You heard Tessa walking into the barn. "You forgot to eat dinner." Tessa announced, holding out a tray with food.

 

    You turned back to stare at Cade. "Again, Cade?" Cade just sighed at your words while Tessa put the tray on a counter near him. "You know you need to eat!" You scolded him lightly.

 

    "You see why [Name] and I worry?" Tessa said, approaching him.

 

    Cade sighed again before he glancing at Tessa and then he looked forward. "Look, sorry, sweetie, I..." He started tinkering with the little robot. "I almost got it working right."

 

    "So listen, I’m done with my homework and set with finals, so I was just gonna take a little drive with some friends if that was okay with you." When Cade sighed sharply, she added. "No boys, I know. Graduate first."

 

    "Exactly."

 

    "You do know no one else has this rule, right?" Tessa said, staring at him.

 

    "Before my parents died I had that ‘rule’, and I respect it until today." You commented. Tessa glared at you and murmured a quiet "shut up", before turning her gaze back to Cade.

 

    "Rule? Don't make it sound harsh, okay. It's wisdom." Cade said while taking off the glasses he was wearing and he started walking past Tessa. "I don't think we need to be driving around in the middle of the night. It's already like quarter to eight. It's almost dark." One invention started throwing some basketballs when Cade passed near it, Tessa following him. "Spud, will you stop it?" He stopped in front of some photos that you recognized even when you’re far away. "You know where I was for my graduation?"

 

    "Yes, with me. The mistake."

 

    "The surprise, Tess. And the best thing that ever happened." He turned to the photo of him smiling with Tessa's mother, who was holding a baby Tessa. "Do we look unhappy, huh? No. It's the greatest day of my life." Tessa turned her gaze away from the photo and glanced at the ground before looking at her father again. "I made your mother a promise before she passed. Our baby's gonna be at her graduation. That's it. Look, high school boys know nothing. It's only later they turn into men."

 

    "So if you were older and wiser, I wouldn't exist." The blonde summed up.

 

    Cade rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. You know, this is a non‐dating household, okay? You don't date, [Name] doesn’t date, I don't date. That's it."

 

    "You know, it’s a relief to know that you got influenced by my parents' little ‘rule’." You said sarcastically, only to pout after.

 

    Tessa repeated Cade’s actions while walking out of the barn. "Well, maybe you should."

 

    "Tessa, wait." Cade began to follow her. "Tessa?"

 

    You just stood in the same place looking at the door, the pout disappearing of your lips slowly until it was nonexistent.

 

**"Aren’t you going to follow them, [Name]?"**

 

    The deep and calm, male [voice](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hI9GyhX7yHM) behind you made you muffle a surprised shriek with your hand and you turned to one of the big windows, seeing Stormwave's head there.

 

    "Stormwave?!" You whispered-yelled, not wanting to draw Cade and Tessa's attention back to the barn, looking at the door to make sure Cade and Tessa weren't near the barn, you then looked to Stormwave and asked. "What are you doing here?!"

 

     **"Doing what I always do, watching you. And I'm feeling a strangely familiar energy here."**

 

    "So you feel it too?" You asked to him, who only nodded, and you looked at the rusty truck. "And this truck... I'm feeling this energy is coming from him."

 

 **"I have my suspicions..."**  Stormwave whispered to himself.  **"You even called it 'him'."**

 

    After a while in silence you took your sketchbook, where Stormwave's dragon mode that you drawed was. "What do you think?"

 

    Carefully, the dragon come closer to the sketchbook and looked at the drawing.  **"Hm... You're good at it. I can see every detail of my dragon mode. Continue with the great work, kid!"**  With his paw, he closed his claws but his 'thumb' was up and he smiled, showing his sharp metallic teeth.

 

    Before you could say anything, a robot suddenly ignited. "Cade!" You shouted your adoptive father's name while you shooed Stormwave away with your hand, who took the hint and flew away quietly.

 

    Cade entered the barn and quickly took the fire extinguisher and sprayed out the fire before dropping it and throwing his hands in the air, turning away. "Unbelievable." He said, sighing out of what seemed to be stress. "Unbelievable. God!" He said, walking toward the truck without realizing.

 

    "Something in here needs to make this family some money." He spoke breathlessly and with his hands on his waist. You started to approach him while Cade looked around the barn until his sight stopped in the truck, just when you stopped at his side. "Come on, you old wreck. Judgement Day."

 

    "Cade, if I were you, I wouldn't say that. Because this ‘old wreck’ could be our step forward to happiness." You said while smiling slightly at the truck, you had a feeling that you were in for a big surprise.

 

    You started to feel really sleepy so you decided to hit the hay, since you knew Cade will still be awake so he can work on the truck, you kissed his cheek and said good night (him responding with the same words and wishing for you to sleep well), you got out of the barn and went to your house to get some deserved sleep.

 

**———————————**

 

    At the moment, you and Cade were in the barn and in front of the truck had a tool box. Cade was checking underneath the truck while you were checking the motor of the truck. And after seeing the truck inside, you two were surprised.

 

    "Dad! [Name]!" You heard Tessa calling you two from outside the barn.

 

    "Coming!" Cade yelled in response, rolling out from underneath the truck and dropped the tool and you two jogged towards the gate of the barn.

 

    "Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in."

 

    Cade opened the door breathless and you quickly pulled Tessa and Lucas inside the barn. "You guys have never seen a truck like this before!" You entered the barn again and ordered to Lucas, who was the last to enter. "Lock that door!"

 

    "It doesn't have a lock." Lucas muttered, closing the door.

 

    "Look! Look at the hole in the radiator! Look at the size of it! Something blew a hole in it." Cade said, looking directly at the said hole.

 

    "Yeah, so?" Lucas asked, clearly disinterested and you went upstairs in the stepladder with Cade behind you.

 

    "It's not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connections apart. And watch–" You spoke excitedly, while climbing a wooden board in front of the truck. "This took some of our genius. You are gonna love this." You said already in another stepladder of the other side of the truck with Cade, in front of a battery.

 

    "When we hook this back to a working battery..." After you gave some space, Cade hooked the positive and negative battery cable to the charged car battery, which jumpstarted the truck. The truck exploded some sparks as it turned on.

 

    "Calling all– Calling all Autobots." The truck spoke, and it’s voice was oddly familiar to you.

 

    Cade disconnected it and held the jumper cables up. "Oh, yeah. I don't think it's a truck at all..." Cade started breathlessly.

 

    "I think we just found a transformer." You ended, also breathless from excitement.

 

    That was enough for Tessa and Lucas to start to freak out, mainly Lucas. "A Trans– Ugh!" Lucas started to run out of the barn as he freaked out. "Evacuate!"

 

    Tessa started running behind Lucas and you and Cade went down the stairs to go after them.

 

    "Wait! Guys!" Cade called them.

 

    Tessa and Lucas stopped running when they were already outside the barn, in the relax area. "Dad, are you out of your mind?!" Tessa pointed toward inside the barn where the Transformer was. "You need to get that thing out of here!"

 

    "You don't have to worry. I've been in there working all night. I'm fine." Cade said, trying to calm Tessa and Lucas down and to help him, you added.

 

    "I got here to help Cade more or less at 5 A.M. and stayed there until now, and look at me.” You mentioned to your whole form. “I'm fine too."

 

    "You know what? That's not a truck, okay? You're right. It's an alien killing machine! Jesus!" Lucas said in Cade's face, breathless from the fear.

 

    "It's destroyed! It's over!"

 

    "So, listen, there's a number that you call. You're supposed to call the government. It's the American thing to do." He paused in his sentence to look at the truck to see if it’ll attack them. "You're supposed to call, and if it ends up being an alien, then you win $25,000!"

 

    "You don't win money." Cade argued.

 

    "And if you can capture it live, like tag it like a live wildebeest, then you get $100,000!" He said, looking at Tessa and then to Cade.

 

    "Dad, we're making that call." Tessa said.

 

    "Look, me and [Name] have seen the commercials–" Cade started.

 

    "They don't say that. That's not a guarantee!" You finished.

 

    "You think Greg would lie to me?" Lucas asked, pointing at himself.

 

    "Look, if that's a Transformer in there from the Battle of Chicago, I need to know how it works." Cade said, trying desperately to convince them in not reporting the truck, at least, not yet. "I'm an inventor! This could be a game changer for me! If I can apply that technology to my inventions, we'd never have to worry about money again."

 

    "I've heard that before." Tessa muttered.

 

**———————————**

 

    The four of you walked back to the barn, you and Cade began looking inside at the semi-truck again to see if any of you can find something more in the truck.

 

    "Twenty‐five grand! It pays for my college, it pays for the house. Even [Name] can come to the college with me!" Tessa said, still trying to convince her father to give the semi-truck to the government.

 

    "For what? To learn what I already know?" You asked, without taking your eyes from where you looked inside the semi-truck.

 

    That’s actually a fact, since you were adopted by the Yeagers, you suddenly got a hunger for knowledge, so you’ve been studying more and more, be it in school, with books or even on the internet. You finished many kinds of study at the age of 16.

 

    "Beside, you used my money to buy the truck, right? So technically, that's my truck. Don't you think?" Lucas asked, looking at Cade.

 

    You and Cade went down the stepladder where you were and you stopped in front of Lucas, and you put a finger in his chest. "I invested more in this truck than you. I gave $100 to my father to pay for the truck, you only paid $50. So, 80% of the truck belongs to me. And if it belongs to me, it belongs to Cade too. " You took your finger away from his chest and took a few steps back.

 

    "But you only paid much because you asked, and you practically threatened me."

 

    "You also signed a contract regarding all research lab I.P." Cade said, putting one of his hands on his hip.

 

    "Research lab? This is a barn, dude."

 

    Cade started to walk down the ladder and the more he approached Lucas, the farther the latter would back up. "You signed it and now you're competing. Any idea of yours is mine. Any thought you have, I own it, so basically, I own you."

 

    "I don't think you can own someone. That was like a while ago, even in Texas!"

 

    Cade grabbed a leather apron and put it on, grabbing a welder's mask as well. "Alright. Bring the torch over and help me and [Name] with the pulley arm!"

 

    Lucas sighed and groaned angrily, but he did what Cade asked anyways.

 

    "I think the shrapnel took out it's power core. Oh, and Tessa, you see this?" Cade said, as he picked up a hammer and slammed it in the bottom of the truck, the fender, three times, and Tessa flinched with the metal sound. "Would an alien killing machine let me do that? Look, I'll make the call. We'll get the money. Just first let me see if me and [Name] are right!"

 

    "Tess." You call her and the blonde girl turned to look at you. "You wanna hide in the house? Go ahead!"

 

    "Okay." She nodded eagerly and started to leave the barn.

 

    "Let's go, pulley arm." Cade said as he took another leather apron and gave it to Lucas, and you put on your leather apron.

 

**———————————**

 

    After a while, you had already looked at the truck and Cade was now holding what looked like a missile.

 

    "What is that? It looks like a missile." Lucas asked, holding onto a chain for the pulley arm.

 

    "It is!" Cade said. Suddenly the missile activated, Cade let go of it as it began flying around the barn.

 

    While Cade and Lucas ducked on the floor, you just stood there, looking at where the missile flew and taking notes mentally but of course you payed attention so you can dodge the missile if it even comes near you, but there’s the thing, the missile didn’t come anywhere near you as if it was avoiding to hit you. Then, the missile left the barn and started to go towards your house.

 

    After a few seconds, you hear Tessa yell, "Dad! There's a missile! In the family room!"

 

    Cade got up from ground while lifting his welder's mask. "Holy..."

 

    Suddenly, sparks flew out of the semi-truck behind when you first started to hear metal transforming, you grabbed Cade and Lucas’ arms and you dragged them out of the cybertronian’s way, to be honest, when you saw the robot’s height it scared the hell out of you, but you just stayed on the ground and got prepared to protect Cade and Lucas if necessary.

 

    "I'll kill you!"

 

    The Transformer growled and groaned many time while it moved around on his knees, and in the meantime his moves almost hit Cade and Lucas. You did your best to dodge the robot’s hands, but you tripped on something and fell onto the ground, the rest was blurry to you and all that you could feel was a strong pain in your left forearm; the cybertronian put one of his hands on top of your forearm, it was lightly but it was enough to make some of the metal still transforming to dig deeply in your forearm, making some painful cuts in your left arm, and you came to your senses again when the metal hand moved away from your arm, a scream of pain leaving your lips while it happened.

 

    When Cade heard your scream of pain, his Dad Mode™ activated as he began to call for you. "[Name]!" You heard Cade yell your name in concern in the middle of the "No! No!" that the Transformers was saying.

 

    "Dad! There's a missile—!" When you looked to the door, you saw a wide-eyed Tessa and Cade holding her, so she wouldn't get closer.

 

    When the Transformer stood up, you used your good arm to crawl away from the Autobot so you could avoid being wounded again, when you reached the stepladder you used with Cade to activate the Autobot, you leaned against one of steps and you grabbed your left forearm with your right hand to try to stop the bleeding. When you looked ahead, you saw the Transformer, getting up from the ground and aiming it’s gun towards Cade and Tessa.

 

    "I'll kill you! Stay back!" He growled and prepared to shoot.

 

    "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Cade yelled with a pleading voice, trying to calm the Transformer down and keeping Tessa back.

 

    "C-Call 911! Run!" Lucas screamed, he got up and started running.

 

    "Lucas! No!" You tried to warn him but it was too late.

 

    The Transformer growled again. “Stop!” It knocked Lucas' forehead with it’s gun, making the blonde male fall on the ground, and it reloaded the weapon, the bullet almost hitting Lucas.

 

    "Lucas? Don't move, just calm down." Cade said, panting as Lucas stood up slowly.

 

    "Easy, human." The Transformer said, its voice was more calm than before.

 

    "Stay here. He's not going to hurt us." Cade said, while walked away from Tessa and approaching the Autobot slowly.

 

    "Weapons systems damaged." The Transformer stuttered, retreating slightly, still holding up its gun.

 

    "A missile hit your engine." You told him, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all, even the Transformer, looked at you and then to your bloody arm, the red liquid being very visible even when you tried to hide it.

 

    "[Name]!" Cade called your name, worried.

 

    The Autobot stared at the red liquid leaking between your fingers and under your hand, he observed how the blood slides your forearm and your hand, and the drips falling to the ground. He noticed the pain in your eyes and expression and how you tried to hide it so you wouldn’t worry the others, he felt guilty tugging in his spark but he ignored it, after all, she’s a human and the humans betrayed his trust.

 

    "I-I'll be fine..." You said, standing up slowly, using the steps of the ladder to help you to stand up, blood dripping from your forearm. "We took it out of you." You mentioned to the missile on a table far away with your head, and walked slowly towards the Transformer. "You're hurt really bad." Slowly, you passed at the Transformer's side, and you approached Cade, who put a cloth on top of your bloody hand and mentioned for you to hold it against your wound, which you did. "We’re just trying to help you. You’re in our home now."

 

    "I'm an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager. And she is [Name] [Surname], my adoptive daughter." Cade introduced you and himself looking directly at the Autobot, while helping you to stop your bleeding.

 

    The cybertronian lowered his gun when he noticed that Cade isn’t a threat. "Cade, [Name], I am in your debt." The Transformer said, wiping his mouth with his hand. "My name is Optimus Prime. My Autobots..." When he mentioned his Autobots, he stopped talking to think about them. "They're in danger!" Soon after, he tried to walk only to collapse on his knees, dropping his gun on the ground and one of his pieces in his head fell, making him bleed a green substance, while holding his head with his left hand. "I need to go. I need to go now."

 

    "How far do you think you're going to get in your state?" You asked, signaling for him to let go of your arm, which he did but not before wrapping the cloth around your forearm where your wound was and tying it up with a thin rope, you approached the Autobot slowly with Cade. "Tessa, come here. He needs our help." You turned your head to Tessa and made a sign with your head signaling that it was safe to approach, and she approached you and Cade slowly.

 

    "What happened to you?" Cade asked, after taking a good look at his full condition.

 

    "An ambush, a trap. Set by humans." He said weakly, and coughed a little to get the dust out of him, smoke coming out of his mouth. "I escaped and took this form." He coughed again as you, Cade and Tessa looked at him with pity.

 

    "But you're on our side. Why would humans hurt you?" Tessa asked.

 

    "They were not alone." He stood up. "My Autobots can repair me."

 

    "Yeah, if you can reach ‘em." Cade took the piece that had fallen from Optimus. "What about me and [Name]?"

 

**———————————**

 

    The humans were preparing themselves to start fixing Optimus, well, Tessa is close to the door in case of the Autobot wanting to kill them, she stayed for a while to watch everything, even though she's scared of the Autobot leader, she couldn't help but feel curious about him, she never saw a Transformer this close after all.

     

    After a while in silence with you thinking on how to start fixing the big bot, you remembered of a certain cybertronian you knew. "I have an idea." You said and everyone could see you face lighting up as if you had an idea.

 

    Just when you started to jog out of the barn, Cade asked you with a confused voice and expression. "[Name]? What are you planning to do?"

 

    "Just trust me, Cade!" You said without turning or even glancing at him.

 

    "And what about your arm?"

 

    "Don't worry about this. I'm kinda excited and because of that, I can handle with the pain, besides I'm not going to take too long." You stated and you left the barn, you jogged only to stop in the middle of the dirt road. "Stormwave!" You yelled the cybertronian dragon's name.

 

    Seconds after you called him, the cyberdragon landed in front of you.

 

    "You found and scanned the alt-mode I showed you?" In the next moment that you asked the question, the cyberdragon transformed in a dark gray [Ferrari 488 GTB](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/6p2ZYFe.gif). "Follow me, you'll love the surprise. And when you transform, stay down, otherwise you'll destroy the barn and I don’t want that."

 

    You walked towards the barn and the car just followed you. Upon arriving in front of the gates, you opened the two doors so Stormwave’s vehicle mode could enter easily. "I have someone who can help us!" The Ferrari appeared on your side while you announced.

 

    "[Name], where did you get this car?" Cade asked to you after he saw the luxurious and pretty expensive car.

 

    "I didn't, I've had him since I was a child. Let me introduce you all, this is my guardian and dear friend who acts like a brother in his free time, Stormwave." And with that, the car transformed in his dragon form carefully so he wouldn’t destroy anything with his wings or tail, you took this opportunity to close the door so no prying eyes could see Stormwave or Optimus and report them.

 

    The three other humans let out a yells of fear of their mouths, like when Optimus transformed, on the other hand, Optimus widened his blue optics when he recognized his fellow old friend.

 

     **"There's no reason to worry, humans. I will not hurt you... [Name] probably would kill me if I gave a tiny scratch on any of you."**  He said with a calming voice, hoping to calm the humans down, before looking at Optimus.  **"It's wonderful to see you, and also a relief to know that you're still alive, Prime."** He bowed his head in respect and then straightened it up.

 

    “Likewise, old friend. I must admit that it’s a surprise to see you here on Earth.”

 

    “Okay, now that you had your beautiful re-encounter, let’s get to the important part.” You stated, putting your hands on your hips and smiling. “Let’s start to fix Optimus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> Guess who took so long to update this one because they were **fucking** procrastinating by playing War for Cybertron? Yes, it was me! Sorry about that...
> 
> Though I wasn't only procrastinating in my games (still need to play Fall of Cybertron and Call of Duty...), but I was also worrying over my school since my vacation is now over and I was busy with other stuffs.
> 
>  
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	4. Chapter 3 [Meeting The Autobots]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you and Cade ~~try to~~ fix Optimus Prime. Optimus was discovered by CIA and sends the Cemetery Wind after him, you and the others escape from the black ops along with Optimus. After finally escaping, you all meet the rest of the Autobots.
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [08/12]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
> word count: 7991 words.**

Clothes: [[Link]](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=201199582)

    Some minutes after introducing Stormwave to the others, you went home so you could clean and close your wounds with stitches, you covered your wounds with bandages and covered the bandages with plastic paper so the bandages wouldn’t get wet since you’re going to take a shower.

 

    When you felt your body relaxing during the [warm/cold] shower, you noticed that you really needed that shower after the recent events, checking out the truck to see parts to sell only to discover that the semi-truck was a Transformer, arguing with Tessa and Lucas in not reporting it to the government so they could win the money, activating the Transformer unintentionally, getting some wounds from the Transformers and now helping the Transformer. Yeah, many things happened in only one day and your body was begging for any kind of relaxation.

 

    After finishing the shower, you dried yourself with a [favorite color] fluffy towel and you put your undergarments, a black ribbed cashmere leggings, a white loose crop top with a black ‘YEHET’ on it, you tied a black sweatshirt with a white ‘88’ and ‘WOLF’ in the back, in your hips just in case it gets colder, you wore a white Adidas sneakers with black stripes with serrated edges at sides and black leather trim at heel collar, you put a gray metal ring with a ‘hope’ written in black in one of your finger and you grabbed your glasses just in case you needed. You removed the plastic paper from your bandages and threw it in the trash can. Your [hair color] hair [was in a high ponytail with some braids if you have long hair/had some strands of hair tied in a small bun if you have short hair].

 

    The moment you entered the barn, you went to Stormwave and asked if he already checked Optimus’ situation, you grabbed a paper and a pen and started to write the things you and Cade will need so you two can fix Optimus. After finishing it, you gave the cyberdragon the following task to him, go out and see if the government is aware of Optimus staying there, and if they are, get their attention away from the property and report it to you.

 

    Seconds after Stormwave drove away in his vehicle form, you gave the paper you wrote to Cade. "According to Stormwave, we'll need these things that are on this list."

 

    Before Cade could go out the barn with Lucas, you called him again. "Look Cade, Stormwave went out there to see if the american authorities are close or not and if they are, he'll catch their attention away. If someone becomes aware of it, neither Optimus nor us will be safe."

 

**———————————**

 

    At this moment, you and Cade were working on making parts for Optimus and fixing some of the pieces that still have hope, you were fixing some cables, wires and tubes in the open part where the piece of his head had fallen earlier, every time you touched a sensible part and Optimus winced in pain, you would stop to utter many types of apologies to him and go back to work, but you fixed the parts more carefully than before. There was one time when you had to use a blowtorch to melt and remove some metal pieces that was broken and if it continued there, it would hurt Optimus later, the fire of the blowtorch reached in the sensible part inside Optimus and he flinched in pain, almost damaging himself even more.

 

    You turned the blowtorch off and looked guiltily at Optimus. “Sorry about that. I’ll let Cade do this part if you want, he has more experienced hands so this will be extremely easy to him and less painful for you.”

 

    He shook his head carefully so he won’t damage himself more. “Don’t be, I am aware that this process is necessary.” He said gently so you wouldn’t blame yourself more for his pain, you wouldn’t know that part was sensitive. “You can continue in removing the metal.”

 

    You hesitated but after a reassuring look from Optimus, you turned the blowtorch on and continued in removing the metal. You smiled widely when you removed the metal without giving any more pain to Optimus, after finishing in fixing some more wires, you put the piece that fell back to Optimus’ head, you used the blowtorch to melt the metal from Optimus’ head and the piece so it would glue together when it cool down.

 

    Cade was hammering a new reinforcement for Optimus' spark chamber, and you were now fixing a part of Optimus' gun, still sitting at the top of the stepladder.

 

    "Took one hell of a hit, you know.” Cade said, walking toward the stepladder in front of Optimus. “The missile just missed your power source." Cade said, mentioning the blue spark exposed in the middle of Optimus’ open chest plate and sitting in one of the steps of the ladder.

 

    "We call it a Spark. It contains our life force, and our memories." Optimus said, you stopped working in the weapon and you admired Optimus’ Spark, Stormwave told you some things about the cybertronian anatomy, but you never saw one that close. You looked at Optimus’ optics, who was also looking at you.

 

    "Yeah, we call it a soul."

 

**———————————**

 

    Some minutes after that chat you three just had, you started to have a bad feeling in your gut as if something quite bad were to happen, but you just ignored the feeling... For now.  
  


    Optimus twisted a bullet on his chest in-between his pointer finger and thumb and he took the bullet of his chest plate. "Cade, [Name]." He started as he flicked the bullet away and looked at the humans. "Why are you willing to help me?" He looked at you two as he blinked.

  


    "I guess maybe because you trust me to." Cade said as he turned the same blowtorch you were using earlier on and decreased its power of the fire.

  


    Optimus looked at you, waiting for your reply. "I’ve been living with a cybertronian since I was a child. So I just feel that I have to help you. Also, if you wanted to kill or hurt us, you would have done it before."

  


    Optimus spent his time in silence until he spoke again. "I sincerely apologize for your arm." He apologized, looking at your bandaged left forearm.

  


    You looked to your arm too, the bandages had some stains in red because your blood that found open parts between the stitches. "Don't worry about this, you just hadn't seen me in the middle of that mess."

  


**———————————**

  


    After a while working in Optimus’ parts with some chats here and there, you could hear a car with a reckless driver who was listening to a shitty music parking outside the barn, it looked like Lucas was back with the things on the list.

  


    Once Lucas put the things in a table near you, the feeling that appeared before was starting to get worse by the seconds and you knew that you had to warn the others. "...Guys." The two men and the mech looked at you, waiting for you to continue. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon..."

  


    Silence consumed the barn, but soon your phone started ringing and when you looked to the screen and saw that it was Stormwave, you answered the call.  **"[Name]! The government somehow found out that Optimus is with you! I failed in attracting them away, but I'll try again!"**  Stormwave hung up without waiting for any answer.

  


    "Oh shit..." You whispered, but Cade and Optimus were able to hear you.

  


    "What is it, [Name]?" Cade asked, ignoring the fact that you just said a swear word and he approached you.

  


    "I fear that we’re in a…  **really** serious problems."

  


    "Dad!" Tessa's muffled voice in the house was heard by everyone in the barn, confirming your words.

  


    Cade started to leave the barn with Lucas trailing behind him, you were about to do the same but Cade said for you to stay back so you did it, when you heard helicopter propellers and car engines you could have an idea of what is going to happen. From what you could hear, there was more or less six SUVs and only one helicopter, you approached a work table with six lockers and you opened the combination lock on the second locker in the left side by putting the right combination, that locker was where you kept your secret or really important things, and there you found your necklace your parents gave you, you put the necklace in your neck and you hide it underneath your white crop top. You picked up your phone and you called Stormwave.

  


    After a few seconds, Stormwave picked up.  **"[Name]! I'm already reaching the property! I apologise for my slowness."**

  


    "You don’t need to apologise, Storm, it’s okay. Don't get too close to the property. Just... Watch from a distance where you can see what’s happening but they won’t be seeing you, let me know what's going on outside the barn."

  


   **"Humans who seem to be agents or something like that–"**

  


    "Last name, Sherlock, first name, no shit." You interjected sarcastically.

  


   **“Shut up.”** The cybertronian grumbled. **"One of them released two tiny drones that reminds me of bugs if I may add, it looks like they use those drones to locate Cybertronians... [Name] hide, now!"**

  


    Before you could do it, you needed to hide Optimus and fast, you quickly looked around searching for a good place to hide Optimus and you remembered that hole you and Cade did in case something like this would happen, you told Optimus to quietly hide in the hole and the bot did what you asked, you picked some wooden planks and cloths to cover the hole. After putting the cloths in some of the gaps in the wooden planks, you signaled to Optimus, who needed to kneel on the ground so he could fit on the hole, to put one of his hand near you so you could jump inside the hole and after doing so, you were finally hiding with the bot, your [favorite color] phone still in your hands. It looked like you hid both of you just in time, because just when Optimus hold you near his chassis, you two heard the barn door open.

  


    You can hear the soldiers communicating between themselves, and you hold your breath when you heard steps right on top of the wooden planks, a drop of sweat slid down your face as your heartbeat was speeding up thanks to the adrenaline you were starting to feel and the fear of being found.

  


    “Let’s go, there’s nothing here.”

  


    And after that sentence, you heard the soldiers leaving the barn, but you could feel that there’s still some soldiers inside the barn, you still let out the breath you were holding and your heartbeat settled a bit.

  


    But it soon speeded up again when you heard screaming outside the barn, it was Tessa and Cade’s yells.

  


   **"[Name]. They took Tessa, Cade and Lucas down, they are also threatening to shoot at Tessa's head, they’re probably using her against Cade but I don’t doubt they’ll really shoot her..."**

  


    "Storm, prepare yourself.  **Id ad'k vul dhud dhoav vuvd, dhov ad'k vul dhud dhoav'rr kod**  (If it's war that they want, then it's war that they'll get) **.** **[1]"**

  


   **“Uvkolkdaak**  (Understood) **.** **”**  And with that, you pressed the red button in your screen to end the call and you smashed your phone with your hand, you wouldn’t need it anyway. Your blood was bubbling with anger, but you knew you needed to be calm so you calmed yourself down by breathing slowly and counting until three.

  


    "Hey, big bot." You called the Prime and Optimus looked at you, giving all his attention to you. “Could you grab your gun? There’s some things left to do.” Optimus hold his gun up at your height and you quickly connected the loose wires. “Now you can use it without any problems.” You said after you finished, when Optimus hung the weapon down, you looked directly into his blue optics. “Please Optimus... I'm counting on you to save my family."

  


    When you heard Tessa’s cries and Cade’s pleas, you could tell that the agents were really close to kill Tessa and this thought was enough to make tears threaten to fall from your [eyes color] eyes. "Please Optimus! At this moment, I'm weaker than my carries, Skyblade and Sunfire. So please, save them!” When you said who were your parents, Optimus looked surprised, not only because you used a cybertronian term but also because you are daughter of two cybertronians, when the surprise passed away, he closed his optics and opened them again.

  


    "I will attack them, and when that happens I want you to leave the barn and call for Stormwave." You just nodded as Optimus closed his fingers around you to protect you from what’s about to come.

  


    Optimus stood up, destroying the wooden planks and he wasted no time to attack the men inside the barn, after knocking some of them out, he put you to the ground and before a conscious soldier could aim his gun at you, you picked a pistol from one of the unconscious soldiers and pointed it to your attacker’s head.

  


    “You messed with the wrong family,  _sav ad u kaddh_  (son of a bitch).” And you knocked the soldier out using the bottom of your pistol’s magazine, you dropped the gun and you ran out of the barn and exactly in the next second, Optimus left the barn, causing its destruction.

  


    "Here I am!" The Prime roared.

  


    "Stormwave!" You called the dragon and you heard a roar and you saw the dragon grabbing the only helicopter and after putting it on the ground, he tore its propellers apart.

  


    "Cade, [Name]! They're trying to kill you! Get out of here!" Optimus shouted, firing at the humans and dodging some missiles. While you all ran, Optimus made sure that you all were safe and protected.

  


    The next second, you saw two missiles going towards the property, one of the missiles hit the house while the other hit the barn, luckily, you were all far enough so the explosion didn’t catch any of you.

  


    When the soldiers began to go after you, a white car jumped out of the tall grass and hit the soldiers in their heads, knocking them out and then the car stopped in front of you, a man opened the door.

  


    "Come on! Hurry up! Get in the car!" The man who was driving yelled. “Let’s go!”

  


    All but you got in inside the car, realizing that you didn't got into the car, Cade turned to face you.

  


    "[Name], get in the car, quick!"

  


    "It's not necessary." Stormwave landed at your side and transformed into the Ferrari, you got into the driver’s seat and Cade also entered the white race car and you all began to drive away.

  


    _ **"Prime! Lockdown is with them! And he is going after you!"**_  You heard the radio that Stormwave uses to communicate, speak to Optimus.  _ **“He sure has a good taste in cars, he has a pretty fast vehicle mode…”**_

  


     _"I am aware of that. Stormwave, keep the humans away from Cade and [Name]!"_

  


     ** _"Yes, sir!"_**

  


    And with that, Stormwave speed up and you could see the same car where Cade, Tessa, Lucas and the man was. Stormwave took another path out of the corn field, but you still could see the car running. When the race car smashed through a high wooden wall into the back of a neighborhood, you lead Stormwave to another path, one of the black SUVs going after you two. When you saw a pretty thick tree, you had an idea and you shared your thought with Stormwave, who gladly agreed with your plan.

  


    Stormwave drove directly to the tree’s direction, the SUV near the Ferrari’s rear, less than 1 meter of distance from the tree, Stormwave drifted skillfully to avoid the tree, while the SUV wasn’t so lucky because it ended up colliding with the tree.

  


    After speeding up again, you found the familiar white race car and the two vehicles was finally on the road, swerving so they avoid colliding with any car. You suddenly saw some of the black SUVs more ahead of you, the white race car drifted past a long truck carrying a lot of hay and drove down a side street, Stormwave doing the same. You ducked down when the cars started to shoot at you with a machine-gun, the bullets hit the windows from Stormwave’s vehicle mode and you put your arms in front of your face to protect your face from the broken glass. Once you felt the bullets stopping shooting, you removed your arms and returned your view to the streets.

  


    "What the hell were they thinking?! They could kill a civilian!” You yelled, breathless with the adrenaline. “And where did you learn how to drive like that?!" You questioned to the cyberdragon.

  


    _ **"I always knew how to drive like this, had to protect you somehow and there’s no better way than attracting them to me and racing away from them, their reactions in failing to capture me were always entertaining. But when I was half-destroyed enough to stay in stasis lock, my alt-mode was also destroyed."**_ He answered as calm as he could be in that situation.

  


    When you saw more SUVs ahead, you instructed Stormwave to swerve into an alleyway with the white race car behind you. Stormwave made a sharp turn before driving towards a store with some senior citizens playing what looked like bingo, luckily they all run away in time and the race car ahead of you.

  


    Stormwave announced that he found Optimus’ signal and asked permission to lead them to him, after giving the permission, Stormwave speed up until he was side to side with the race car and honked, hoping that they'll get the message and follow the Ferrari. It looks like they understood, because Stormwave took the lead and turned towards an old factory and the race car was right behind them.

  


    Upon arriving in the old factory, you saw Optimus and Lockdown fighting in their bipedal mode.

  


     ** _"Lockdown!"_**  Stormwave growled.

  


    The whole car trembled and you deduced it was from rage, you knew you had to calm him down. "Stormwave, don't worry about Optimus, we both know that he'll be fine."

  


    "[Name]!" You looked to your right side and there was Cade and the others. "We'll lose them in the factory!" Tessa said and you nodded, agreeing with their plan.

  


    After breaking the fence leading to the factory, the government cars turned to enter the factory, you looked at Optimus with worried eyes, even though you said to Stormwave that the Prime will be fine, you couldn’t help but worry since Optimus still needed a lot of repairs. After Optimus got a wire from a crane on Lockdown's neck, the Prime made him dangle from the side of the building.

  


    Optimus ran to the edge of the building and looked at the cars running. "Cade! [Name]!"

  


    Before the car could reach you and the others, Optimus jumped out of the building and he rolled on the ground and crashed into the cars that was following you.

  


    "Take them upstairs!" You heard Tessa ordering to Shane (who you discovered that was Tessa’s secret boyfriend).

  


    And with that, you began to go up inside the building, following the car where Cade and the others were, you looked at the rear view mirror and when you noticed the government cars were still following you, you gritted your teeth and frowned in anger. They are annoyingly persistent, it was starting to get in your nerves!

  


    "We’re losing them on the fifth floor!" You heard Shane exclaiming.

  


    You and the white race car that belonged to Shane was now side to side and government cars began to surround you from behind.

  


    "Do that thing, Shane!" You heard Tessa exclaim.

  


    "You know it!"

  


    "What do you mean? What thing?" Cade asked.

  


    You looked ahead of you and you saw an unfinished wall that led to the outside of the building, the engines inside your head worked for a while and you widened your eyes when you understood their idea.

  


    "Cade!" You called him and he looked at you, "We're going to jump!" You warned him.

  


    Stormwave and Shane speed up their vehicles and the agents behind you started to shoot at you.

  


    "Stormwave... You know what to do, right?" You asked to the bot.

  


     _ **"I did that a lot back on Cybertron and before getting destroyed."**_

  


    Stormwave and Shane's car made a sharp turn, each car going up a pair of metal ramps and you went off the ramps, leaving the building and going down safely into another pairs of ramp. It seemed that the agents didn’t expected that and they crashed to the ground.

  


    Shane's car stopped, as well as Stormwave. "Shit, the rim’s cracked!"

  


     ** _"My rim is also damaged!"_**  Stormwave snarled.

  


    When you heard a horn behind you, you looked behind only to see Optimus in his vehicle form.

  


    "Optimus! Come on, move, move!"

  


    All of you got out of your own cars, running towards Optimus, you hesitated in leaving Stormwave behind but you knew he’ll find a way in leaving there.

  


    "My foot's stuck! Wait, Cade!" Lucas yelled while trying to leave the car, but he had gotten stuck.

  


    All of them stopped running and looked at the blonde male. "Lucas!" Tessa yelled.

  


    When you turned, you saw Lucas get his foot out of the car and start running. “Wait! Wait!"

  


    Looking up, you could see Lockdown, it seemed that he recovered from his battle against Optimus, you narrowed your eyes at his hand and your orbs widened when you saw a grenade in his hold.

  


    "Lucas! Lucas, above you!" You warned him when Lockdown threw the grenade towards you and the others..

  


    "Run!" Cade ordered and all of you began to run as fast as you could before the grenade exploded.

  


    You ran and the ground began to melt from the heat and the explosions occurred on your sides, you all made it to Optimus, except Lucas. You were already inside Optimus’ vehicle mode and when you and Cade turned to see Lucas, he was caught in one of the explosion, mid run, his body was nothing but ashes and bones.

  


    "C'mon, get in! Let's go!" Shane urged the oldest Yeager and Cade got in Optimus’ driver seat, while you were looking around.

  


    "Wait! What about Stormwave?" You asked, looking all around for the cyberdragon.

  


     **"I'm fine."**  You saw Stormwave in his dragon form lading beside you.  **"Took some time but I was able to transform even with a broken rim. I made a quick repair on it."**  And with that, he transformed in his vehicle form and you all drove away from the scene.

  


**———————————  
**

 

    Optimus and Stormwave drove down a road in the middle of the desert side by side, Stormwave was behind Optimus but once he noticed that no car will pass in the other side, he speed up to his leader’s side so he could watch you, he’s your guardian after all, keeping you from any type of distress is his job. You weren’t feeling the adrenaline anymore, but you could feel that you heart was beating as fast as before, from fear of finding more enemies? Sadness for the lost of a friend? You didn’t know.

  


    "Lucas, we just left him?" Tessa whimpered to Cade and you with a hoarse voice from screaming before, tears falling from her eyes.

  


    "He's gone." You said softly, sadness could be heard in your voice.

  


    After driving for a while, Optimus and Stormwave stopped at an abandoned gas station and you all climbed out of him. Once all the humans was out of him, the Prime quickly transformed, kneeling and punching the ground, making you, Tessa and Shane take a step back.

  


    "My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend." He looked at all of you. "Stay here till I’m sure we’re not followed," He began to transform again in his vehicle mode. "We are all targets now." And then he began to drive away.

  


    You felt something hard and cold touching the back of your legs hard enough to make you step ahead. "Stormwave," You called the cybertronian behind you and he stopped beside you. "Go with him." And with that, the Ferrari disappeared from your side and followed the truck.

  


    "So, we're hiding out now? That's the plan? We're taking orders from a truck?" Shane asked.

  


    "Have a better idea?" You asked and started make your way to the gas station. "By the way, that truck just saved our lives."

  


    While walking off, you could hear Cade telling Shane to take his hands out of Tessa as he followed you. After all of you entered the gas station, you were sitting in a chair, looking at the street from one of the windows and you could see Shane and Cade glaring at each other in the corner of your sight, though Shane was half heartedly glaring at Tessa’s father.

  


    "Well, bright side, you guys met..." Tessa said while sitting on top of a counter, she fiddled with some Christmas lights by connecting and disconnecting it, interrupting the glaring between Cade and Shane.

  


    "Where's he from?" Cade asked, looking at Tessa.

  


    Tessa continued to connect and disconnect the small lights. "I told you, he's a driver from Texas."

  


    "Texas?" He looked back at them, "Where, Dublin, Texas? Shamrock, Texas? So why does he sound like a leprechaun?"

  


    "You'd get your ass kicked in Ireland for saying that." Shane remarked.

  


    "Well, we're not in Ireland, Lucky Charms. We're in Texas." Cade replied. "And, so he drives? What do you mean he drives? Like, for a living?" Cade’s voice made clear that he didn’t think driving it’s really a job.

  


    "Yeah. At least he makes a living." Tessa replied.

  


    "Thank you." Cade scoffed and he moved his head in Shane’s direction when Shane started to talk again.

  


    "Look, I race rally cars. One driver, one navigator. Her" Shane pointed to Tessa, "By the way, I'm totally legit. I just got picked up by Red Bull. And just so you know, my life savings was in that car back there."

  


    "This is not happening." Cade groaned.

  


    "Oh, it definitely is."

  


    Cade looked at Tessa who nodded and he looked at you, who shrugged. Like hell you’ll intrude on this family quarrel.

  


    Cade stood up from his chair after some seconds in silence. "How old are you?" He asked, walking slowly toward Shane.

  


    "Twenty."

  


    "She's a seventeen year old girl. So we can work this two ways. One, I punch you right in the mouth and you call the police on me,”

  


    “Dad...” Tessa groaned, but her father only ignored her.

  


    "Or two, I just call the cops on you because this is illegal. She's a minor." Cade threatened Shane.

  


    "We're protected by the Romeo and Juliet laws."

  


    "We dated for a little while I was a sophomore and he was a senior. It's fine." Tessa explained.

  


    "No, it's not fine" Cade said looking at Tessa and then looking at Shane

  


    "We've got a preexisting juvenile foundational relationship. Statute 22.011." Shane took his wallet and he showed the law in a card.

  


    "What?" Cade asked, confused, and he looked at the card. "Texas statute? That a real law?"

  


    "Yep." Shane confirmed.

  


    "Romeo and Juliet, huh?" Cade paused. "You know how those two ended up?"

  


    "In love." Tessa replied.

  


    "Dead." You corrected your adoptive sister. "You never read the whole story?"

  


    "Do your parents know about this? Is your dad okay with you dating a 17 year old girl?" Cade asked.

  


    "He took off when I was five, but if I ever bump into him, I'll ask him."

  


    You couldn’t help but to feel nervous in this awkward atmosphere between those three, you nearly wished you could be out there with Stormwave or even Optimus.

  


    Cade looked at Tessa and walked over to her, "You know, Tessa, I trusted you."

  


    "To what? Never have fun, take a risk, be a normal teenager, like you?"

  


    Cade pointed to himself. "I am your father, okay? And I have been busting my ass to take care of you."

  


    "Is that what you were doing when you brought home the truck? All you had to do was report it and now Lucas is dead." Tessa increased her voice tone and she started to leave the gas station as she snapped. "And my life is over. Thank you. You've taken real good care of me!"

  


    You just watched Tessa walking off in anger.

  


**———————————**

  


    Now it was getting dark and Tessa was sleeping. The only that was awake was you, Cade and Shane, you were sitting on the floor on the other side of the door of the gas station. You were with a sketchbook and your pencil you found inside the gas station, you were doing some drawings.

  


    "They wanted to kill her."

  


    You looked at Cade at your side as he spoke in realization and Shane looked at Cade too.

  


    "Then they still want." Shane said, looking back at the magazine.

  


    "Cade..." You called him and you two looked at each other, then you nodded, you and Cade entered the gas station.

  


    You and Cade were looking at the little drone that one of the agents threw before, when Optimus got out of the hole back in the barn, Cade was able to get his hands in one of the two drones, which was now in Cade's hand. "Somebody, somewhere gave that order. I'm going to find some fingerprints."

  


    Cade opened the robot and he withdrew some thing carefully. And now, you were looking at the small TV.

  


    "Please!" You hear a voice and when the imagine on the TV started to work, you saw a red robot. It was a recording of an Autobot raid.

  


    The robot fell to the ground as he continued to fight.  _"No! I'm an Autobot! I'm an Autobot!"_

  


    In the next day, you all were getting ready to leave.

  


    "Grab whatever you think we can use as supplies. Clothes, anything. Take that computer."

  


    After doing what Cade ordered, taking everything you could use, like canned food, clothes and the computer you used last night, you walked out and you saw Optimus and Stormwave still in their vehicle modes and you put the things that you were holding in Stormwave's passenger seat, before you all got into the vehicles and drove away.

  


**———————————**

  


    Right now, you, Cade, Tessa and Shane were on top of the hill ledge, the cybertronians were parked behind of you and Cade was controlling the tiny drone towards the ATM machine, you all could see the what's happening there with a camera in the little robot, in the same small old TV you and Cade used last night. Tessa was inside Optimus’ vehicle mode, watching the TV, Shane was crouched beside Cade and you were sitting on top of the hood of Stormwave's vehicle mode, still drawing.

  


    "This is not easy." Cade commented, as he struggled to keep the dragonfly‐drone steady.

  


    "You know, you don't suck at everything, Dad." Tessa said, encouraging her father in a weird way.

  


    Cade made the drone stop in front of the ATM machine, hearing the noise of the robot wings, the old man standing by the ATM moved away, frightened by the dragonfly‐drone, he got scared and walked away, Cade slid his card into the ATM and when he removed the card, a  **‘DECLINED. LOCKED ACCOUNT’**  appeared, it seems that CIA already blocked Cade’s account.

  


    "I knew it."

  


    A few minutes later after that, Cade made the robot hold a piece of cardboard on which he had written  **'** **I WILL FIND U** **'**  and showed his little message to whoever made the drone thanks to the ATM camera.

  


    After some time, some police cars arrived on the scene far away from you. They stopped the cars at the shop where the drone was and the police did the people there raise their hands. Cade got up and sighed. It was official now, they were fugitives from the law, the life as Cade, Shane and Tessa knew, was over now. The Yeagers and Shane got into Optimus and you went inside the Ferrari.

  


**———————————**

  


    You and Stormwave were driving in front of Optimus and others. Stormwave's radio made some wheezing and static noises and then, the voice of Optimus was heard.

  


   _"Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots!"_

  


    You passed next to a white Western Star 5700, you saw Optimus scanning the semi-truck with a green laser and his shape started to change, his crusty old paint started to chip off and was blown away in the wind, his form grew up, his mirrors changed, everything changed to good. You saw the metal in his front start to rise into a small Autobot symbol. He had the same format as the white truck he scanned, but he still had his iconic blue with red flames painting on.

  


    You couldn’t help feel a certain hotness in your face, mostly in your cheeks… Wait a second, it’s normal to blush just by seeing a very beautiful truck?

  


    "That was so epic!" You exclaimed to hide your blush and it seemed that it worked, because Stormwave just chuckled at your enthusiasm.

  


    Upon arriving in a valley, you saw a large chunky robot on top of one of the mountains.

  


    "Oh yeah! Hell yeah! He's back! He's alive!" The robot took a gun and started shooting into the air with his gun in victory. "Optimus is here! And Stormwave is with him!"

  


    Driving further into the desert, there was another robot that resembled a samurai, he slid down the desert cliffs, before leaping into the air and transformed into a black and blue Sikorsky S-97 Raider (a good choice of helicopter in your opinion), quickly following them.

  


    While you were still driving, you could see the green robot wearing what seemed to be a trenchcoat, running alongside all of you, his green trench coat flapping behind him in the wind.

  


    "Yeah! Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy is back! I knew you'd make it, I never doubted." The bot with trench coat cheered with some chuckles.

  


    The helicopter landed and transformed into the same black and blue robot that looked like a samurai and the chunky army green robot followed behind.

  


    "We got your warning. We've been waiting." He saluted in a samurai way.

  


    "Hell, yeah. Boom time. We got the gang back together!"

  


    The 1976 Camaro a little far away, began to transform. When Cade and the others exited Optimus' vehicle mode, the black and yellow robot appeared, walking up a hill. Soon Optimus and Stormwave began to transform, with you still inside Stormwave. When Stormwave finished in transforming in his bipedal form  **[2]** , you noticed that he looked different from his dragon mode, but maybe that’s because of his vehicle mode or something like that, you also noticed that you were sitting on his shoulder plate when he finished his transforming, and when Optimus finished to transform in his bipedal form, he wasted no time to announce.

  


    "Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed."

  


     **"You have my agreement on that, Prime!"**  Stormwave commented, approaching Cade and others and putting you down to the ground, then walk up to stand next to Optimus.

  


    "Human beings, bunch of backstabbing' weasels!" The robot with a huge bullet as a cigar growled, as he knocked mass weaponry from his body while walking around.

  


    A grenade flew in Stormwave’s direction and the said bot only catched the grenade with one of his hands. He threw the grenade to Hound’s hands, while he growled, showing his sharp teeth. **“Watch out Hound! If one of your grenades explode next to the humans, it could kill them! And if one of them die, I’ll--”**

  


    You petted one of Stormwave’s leg, making the same look at you with his blue eyes, confused. You only whispered a “ _Curn kavv_  (Calm down).”, and that’s what Stormwave did, he sighed heavily as he calmed down.

  


    "Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." The blue robot that looked like a samurai said and the large robot, Hound, looked at him oddly.

  


    "What the hell are you saying?"

  


    "It's a haiku."

  


    "Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade down your throat!" Hound threatened, holding the blue robot's throat with one hand and in the other hand, he was wielding one of his grenades.

  


    The blue robot broke free from Hound's hands and placed the tip of his sword on his throat and the other sword on his lower stomach. "Try it, you'll be dead!"

  


    "Oh, please pull it. Please do it."

  


    _"You know what? – it’ll save us so much time."_  The black and yellow robot spoke, using radio stations to talk.

  


    "Well, raise your hand if you thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation." The green robots said with his pointer finger up, quickly after the spoke, he pulled his gun and pointed it at you and at the other humans. "So, who’s the stowaways?!"

  


    "Whoa, hey! What's with the gun?" Cade said, raising his hands up, at the sight of the gun right next to him.

  


    Hound rolled on the ground and aimed his machine gun at the humans. Stormwave growled, he prepared to transform to his dragon form and attack the two robots, but Optimus stopped them all, to avoid any unnecessary physical conflict.

  


    "Stop! Hound, both of you! They've risked their live for mine." Hound and the green robot putted their guns away as Optimus ordered, as Stormwave stopped growling.

  


    "We owe them."

  


**———————————**

  


    "So, there's been no sign of any others?" Optimus asked.

  


    The sun has already set and now it was time for the moon to shine, the Autobots were grouped in a side and the humans with Stormwave were grouped not far.

  


    "Nada." Hound said.

  


    "We are all that's left." The blue robot, Drift, concluded, he was sitting down on a rock to the other robots was standing up.

  


    "There picking us off, one by one." The green bot, Crosshairs, added.

  


    "We're the pathetic, dirty foursome. And with Stormie and you make six." Hound said, pointing at Optimus and at Stormwave.

  


    Now with the humans and the cybertronian, Stormwave was in his dragon form, he was lying on the ground, with his head looking up at the sky, you were leaning against the dragon's metal stomach in front of a camp fire, Stormwave’s engines in his stomach was working so he radiated a comforting heat and that helped you to sleep quietly. Shane was sitting alone on a log, and near the fire was Cade and Tessa, they were sitting on the log next to Shane, and Tessa had a blanket covering her.

  


    "So that's our best case scenario? Autobot witness protection?" Shane asked, Cade and Tessa looked at him.

  


    Cade glared at him. "Hey, Speed Racer, you're welcome to leave anytime."

  


    "Well, for the record, Superdad, I'm not hiding with you. I'm hiding out with those big guys." Shane pointed up to Optimus and Stormwave, who was still looking up at the sky, while Optimus was looking to the humans.

  


    What they didn’t know is that Optimus was actually looking at you, you looked so cute and peaceful while you were sleeping, you sneezed in your sleep thanks to the wind spreading dust from the ground and you slipped from Stormwave’s stomach to the cold and hard ground, Stormwave looked at you and the dragon used his head to put you back to where you were, making you lean more against his warmth. Optimus’ Spark warmed up to the bonding scene and he couldn’t help but smile slightly.

  


    "Sensei." When Drift called, Optimus’ smile quickly disappeared and he looked back at the samurai. "With your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline." He pointed his large sword at the yellow scout’s direction, Bumblebee rolled his eyes, apparently pissed at Drift, but the samurai had to push it further, so he added: "He's like a child."

  


    The black and yellow bot stood up angrily and made some angry noises, waking you up from your peaceful nap, once your drowsiness went away you watched the mess that was happening between the two bots, and this got Stormwave's attention and when he saw that you have waked up because of this mess, he got really annoyed, Cade and the others looked up to the, maybe, future fight.

  


_"This child is about – to kick your ass."_ The black and yellow bot, Bumblebee, said through the radio while he stomped towards Drift, though the latter didn’t seem worried by Bumblebee’s threat.

  


    "He brings us shame."

  


    At the moment that Bumblebee slammed his foot down, making the sword Drift was leaning on tumble to the rocky ground, a fight between the two Autobots were initiated by just punching at each other

  


    “Cage fight!” Hound called in amusement.

  


    The Autobots started to punch each other for a short time, before Drift punched Bee as hard as he could in the stomach, sending the yellow Autobot backwards, but he quickly stood up

  


    "Smartass." Drift said, picking up his swords and stalking at Bumblebee's direction.

  


    Stormwave took you, Cade, Tessa and Shane in his servos carefully and he moved the humans away from the fight.

  


    "What's the matter with them?" Tessa asked to Stormwave, standing next to Cade, while they watched the two fighting.

  


    **"We cybertronians usually fight between each other, and just because we are the last cybertronians here, it doesn’t mean that the fights will stop."**  Stormwave said.

  


    Drift used his sword to flick Bumblebee onto the ground with his face down, and held the edge of his sword against the wiring on Bumblebee's neck. "Am I the lone sage who sees through this puppy‐dog eyes act? It's beneath you." Drift asked, dragging his sword up Bumblebee's jaw, sparks shooting out from the contact, and Bumblebee struggled against the samurai’s grip.

  


    "Yes," Crosshairs said, hands together. "I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other," He makes a slit on the neck motion. "so that I could take charge with no trouble at all. Just me reporting to me." Crosshairs grabbed his large gun.

  


    "Well, sure looks like you've been missed." Cade said to Optimus, you could detect a little sarcasm is his voice.

  


    And that was the edge of Stormwave’s patience, the dragon spread his wings, showing power and intimidation and he opened his mouth to release a loud roar, showing that the robotic dragon was really angry. After hearing the anger in Stormwave’s roar, Drift straightened up, letting Bumblebee go and the yellow bot stood up quickly.

  


   **“Where’s the warrior discipline I gave you two?! I didn’t taught you to act like children!”**  Stormwave growled, raising his voice as he scolded both the Autobots.

  


    Drift and Bumblebee flinched at the tone Stormwave used on them, it wasn’t the first time they heard this voice tone from the cyberdragon, but it always sparked a sense of fear in them since Stormwave always had a calm but deep voice and he was always so calm.

  


    “We are both sorry, senpai.” Drift said and Bumblebee nodded at his side.

  


    “Stormwave.” Optimus called the cyberdragon, warningly.

  


    Stormwave sighed as his wings lowered.  **“If you want to fight again, do it after this battle is over.”**  He said, voice softer than before and both mechs nodded.

  


    "Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us and humans are helping. We need to know why." Optimus announced once everything calmed down.

  


    "Listen, I don't know why, but [Name] and I have an idea about who." Cade said.

  


    “He’s right." You said, after yawning. Even though you didn’t feel drowsiness anymore, you were still sleepy.

  


    You and Cade soon projected a footage from the drone onto a cliff wall, you and Cade was inside Drift's vehicle mode, so you both could play the recording through his headlights.

  


    "This drone I stole recorded footage of an Autobot raid." Cade explained from within Drift’s vehicle mode and you looked to the side when it showed Ratchet’s death. "It's in pieces, but watch what happens here." And the recording switched to the recording of Leadfoot's death, that you and Cade watched back in the gas station.

  


    "Oh, that's Leadfoot." Hound said sadly, as the red Autobot in the film was being shot down, sparks covering the whole image.

  


    "They rip them apart." You commented.

  


    "Savages." Hound said, after watching one of his fellow Wrecker’s death, taking his helmet off and placing it to his chestplate, in a respectful way.

  


    "And later, this truck comes to haul him off. KSI. Kinetic Solutions." Cade started.

  


    "Defense, aerospace, government contracts. They designed this drone." You finished, inspecting the drone in your hands.

  


    "So these government guys just hunt you down, and then pass you off to this KSI?" Shane asked.

  


    "If they're dead, how they will know?" You mumbled, making Cade chuckle slightly with a ‘pff’ and you could feel the car shake a bit, signaling that Drift was also laughing, but silently.

  


    You sighed. "The company is headquartered in Chicago. That could be where they were taken." Optimus stood up from his kneeling position.

  


    "No way to get inside without a battle." Hound pointed out, putting his large cigarette away, between his pointer and middle finger.

  


    Cade climbed out of the black and blue Bugatti, along with you "Well, what if you had some human help?" Cade asked, looking at you and you nodded, agreeing with him.

  


    "What, are you three partners now?" Tessa asked, scoffing and looked at you and Cade.

  


    "Sweetie, we're targets now, too. We need to know why or we'll never get our lives back." Cade said, looking at Tessa.

  


    "Autobots," As Optimus starts to speak, you looked up to him. "I have sworn to never kill humans."

  


    "Big mistake." Hound muttered.

  


   **“Big mistake, seconded.”** Stormwave muttered too.

  


    "But when I find out who's behind this... He's going to die."

  


    Hound cheered. "Hoo-ah!"

  


    "You have my help to do this." You said to him, walking towards Stormwave and after he laid on the ground, you snuggle on his stomach again and you quickly feel into sleep.

  


    But, one thing is right: You were unaware of a semi-truck in his bipedal mode looking at you all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> Okay, the reason of why I took too long (again) to update is because my birthday is coming, high school got me busy and I've been re-writting the tenth chapters.  
> Also, can someone give me tips for formal language in english please? It's for research reasons (aka future fanfiction).
> 
>  **[1]** That was supposed to be old cybertronian language, but since I don't know how to write it, I just put random words there.  
>  **[2]** Since I'm not good at drawing, I still didn't draw Stormwave's bipedal form (though I have his dragon form, though I don't know if I should post it here, but if you want to see it, here's the [link](https://www.quotev.com/story/9910502/Fanarts)). Drawing in the Bayverse style is too difficult for me, so you can imagine how he looks like in his bipedal form in whatever way you like, until I draw his bipedal mode.
> 
>  
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	5. Chapter 4 [In Chicago]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans and the Autobots go to Chicago to start planning their attack on KSI.
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [08/18]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
> word count: 2061 words.**

    Right now it was already day, you were within Stormwave’s vehicle mode and you all were going towards Chicago.

 

   **"There's a full‐on manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules. Anyone who has got a badge is not our friend. We're going to divide and conquer. You two, Shane and Tessa, are in charge of stealing food and essentials. And nothing else. [Name], you and Stormwave will find us a place to stay, be careful to not raise any suspicion upon us, okay?"**

 

    You were with Stormwave in the streets of Chicago and instead of the cybertronian doing the driving like he always did, he recommended that you should drive so the both of you wouldn’t raise any suspicion upon you and the rest.

 

    It took almost 1 long and painful hour for you to finally find a good place for you, the other humans and the Autobots to stay. The place seemed like an abandoned church and once you went inside it, you remembered about this church, it was once a pretty famous church but it has been forgotten as the years went by, it has been roughly 15 years since it was fully abandoned. Good news is that this church isn’t too far away from KSI.

 

    Once you led the Autobots to the old church, you, Stormwave and Optimus went off to where Cade was, while the other did whatever they wanted to do, as long as they don’t attract attention to them.

 

  **"Chicago KSI headquarters is like a fortress, [Name] and I are gonna find a way into their top‐secret military wing."**

 

    You were now behind Cade on top of a small dome-like place with an open window, you two were looking at the KSI building with a pair of stolen binoculars, planning in how to get inside the building. Sometimes, you looked at Stormwave, who was in his dragon form faking in being a helicopter or an airplane, it seemed that it was working because no one tried to kill him yet.

 

     **"Find something to blackmail the company and the government. We're going to get out freedom back."**

 

    Still planing and talking about a plan, you and Cade were sitting inside the old church, you were using the stolen laptop to write down everything about the plan.

 

    "Hey, I found a whole bunch of boxes of clothes." Cade suddenly announced, startling you, once you looked forward, you saw Tessa and Shane entering, you saved the progress in the computer, just in case so you don’t lose it.

 

    Cade continued. "So, sweetie, you can get some long, nice loose fitting one and lose those short shorts, okay? What'd you guys get?"

 

    The couple emptied their bags on the table, everything they stole were being dumped out onto the table and Tessa put a large jar of protein powder on the table. "It's protein."

 

    "Look, I said the essentials, okay?" Cade said as he grabbed the white jar.

 

    "It wasn't easy, we almost got caught."

 

    "You stole mouthwash?" Cade asked to Shane, when he saw the stolen mouthwash.

 

    "I like to be fresh when I'm making out with your daughter." Shane said with smirking forming in his lips, and Cade looked at him at disbelief.

 

    "That's funny." Tessa said, smiling as she blushed and Cade took the mouthwash and threw it across the room. Bumblebee giggled at the scene in front of him.

 

    Cade sat back. "Yeah, that's not happening ever."

 

    "... Ever?" Tessa asked, looking at Cade and laughed nervously.

 

    "If Cade says 'ever', so that means 'ever'." You walked towards Tessa and whispered in her ear. "Because of this, I advise to you to kiss each other away from him." Tessa chuckled when you winked playfully at her and you got back to your work.

 

**———————————**

 

    A few hours later, Cade and you had figured a plan to get in and you two were sitting inside of Optimus, who parked close to the KSI building. Cade was controlling the drone with a remote controller like before, you and him had a thick reading glasses on.

 

    Before going to the KSI building, you changed your [clothes](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=224187935). You were now wearing a black crop top with a ‘BITCH THESE DAYS’ written in white, you were using a silk white blouse with breast pocket over the crop top, and besides Cade’s disapproval, you were wearing a light blue high waisted shorts. A black over-the-knee socks was in your legs along with a pair of black and white converse in your feets. In your wrist was a normal black watch, a silver tone chain and black cord layered necklace with a crescent moon and triangle pendants and, of course, your crystal necklace adorning your neck. You were wearing a black rounded reading glasses that Tessa stole for you and you have your [hair colour] hair [tied in a high ponytail/any hairstyle you want].

 

    The reading glasses made your [eyes color] eyes becoming more shining and the style you chose for your hair left you with a little nerd but at the same time sexy appearance. And to this view, Optimus' engine heated at a slight embarrassment.

 

    Cade was having a bit of trouble with controlling the drone, since he almost crashed into a woman with a long wavy orange hair away wearing a black formal dress, probably a normal worker at KSI.

 

    Cade guided the drone towards one man with black hair, making him freak out and fall dramatically onto the floor, the drone took a picture of the man's ID badge while he was trying to get the drone away.

 

**———————————**

 

    Bumblebee was helping by duplicating the ID in a blank card, using his blue optics with a green laser to scan and with your help, the ID badge was scanned with another picture.

 

    "Yeah, that's good Bee. That'll get us in." Cade praised the bot and then he looked at you. "[Name], sweetheart, thanks for your help."

 

    Looking Cade, you said with a soft smile. "Everything for you... Dad." And with that last word, Cade sent a smile to you. It was the second time you ever called Cade ‘dad’, the first being when you had 15 years old.

 

   **"A couple times a day, these guys are moving in vehicle shipments into KSI for something called 'scanning'. Major security all over the place." You said to them.**

 

    All of you were now inside at the church, the Autobots were all standing listening to Cade and you explaining the plan. Sometimes, you look back at your work on Stormwave's armor and asking for his opinion. It was a project that was in your mind for quite a while, you hope it will become reality soon.

 

     **"So our best shot at getting in is a back classified research entrance like [Name] told me about, me and [Name] are gonna be driving in with Bee tomorrow morning."**

 

    Bumblebee, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs were out around the city, leaving the four humans and the two cybertronians in the damaged church. Cade was pouring some protein into his drink and he looked up to see his daughter snuggling on her boyfriend's chest on a really small old couch.

 

    Cade cleared his throat to catch the attention of the young couple. "Excuse me. There's no smooching in front of me, okay?"

 

    Tessa got up from Shane's chest, really annoyed. "You’re so square! Who even says 'smooching'?"

 

    Optimus crossed his arms, leaning against the wall near Cade. "I tell ya, no respect." He said, while mixing his drink. "It's just impossible sometimes."

 

    Optimus looked down to Cade, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, I went through that with Bumblebee." Optimus looked to the ground and closed his optics in thought.

 

    "The one that respects me, is [Name]. She’s the one who always helped me and Tessa, and always work for us and protect us when she can... And she's not even my biological daughter." Cade said, looking up on you, while drinking. "She's the only daughter of my best friends, [Mother’s name] and [Father’s name]."

 

    **"It seems you have yet to know the truth about her parents."**  A familiar male voice is heard behind Cade and when Cade looked behind him, it was Stormwave in his full glory in two legs.

 

    Cade was genuinely confused to what the cyberdragon just said. “What do you mean? What truth?”

 

    **“[Father’s name] wasn't a human and [Mother’s name] wasn't fully human.”**  Stormwave approached the human and the Autobot.  **"[Father’s name]'s real name was Sunfire, and he was an Autobot... But he disguised on Earth in his human form so he could learn how to live between humans. [Mother’s name], however, she's half-human and half-cybertronian, but she became one hundred percent cybertronian before she died, her cybertronian name was Skyblade."**

 

    Cade seemed surprised by this new information. "Wait, so [Name] is–?"

 

     **"Yes."**  Stormwave answered Cade's unfinished question.  **"[Name] is like her mother, a half-human and half-cybertronian, she just can't transform on her cybertronian form yet... And that's the reason why she never need to go to school or something that the humans call that looks like a prison, because she's smarter than the regular teenagers as she got her knowledge from her parents."**

 

    Stormwave transformed in his dragon form when he noticed it was starting to get pretty late.  **"Skyblade and Sunfire ordered me to protect [Name] until, she at least knows how to protect herself and when that day comes, I'll just help her in whatever she asks."**

 

    Stormwave was in silent for a few seconds, seemly to be deep in thought, as soon as he snapped out of his thoughts, he turned his gaze to Cade.  **"Cade, I would like to thank you for taking care of [Name] while I was destroyed and helped her to rebuild me even if you didn’t know that, so that I could still protect her. You're also like a father to her, so... My sincere thank you."**

 

    "You're welcome... And she's like a daughter to me." Cade smiled, looking at your tired form who was still working on the plans on the laptop, and it didn’t took long for you to let a long yawn out, but you continued to work on the computer. Seeing this vision of your really cute face that you made when you yawned, Optimus's spark melted and he smiled gently at you.

 

    "[Name]." Cade called you and you looked at him, tiredly. "You look tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

 

    "You know me, Cade–" You cut your sentence, to yawn again. "I'll keep working until I'm sure I'll be able to finish my work on time."

 

    Stormwave walked over to stand behind you, he carefully saved the progress in the mobile device that almost everyone is addicted to, that you were making and he closed the laptop screen, making you groan. "Stormwave!"

 

  **"If you are tired, you need to sleep."**  He laid on the floor.

 

    You just sighed, seeing as he won’t give up until you gave up on the argument and walked to the cybertronian dragon. After you snuggled into his stomach, Stormwave grabbed a warm blanket with his mouth and put it on top of you, feeling both the warmth of Stormwave’s stomach and the blanket, you felt sleepiness taking over you as you began to close your [eyes color] eyes.

 

    Stormwave watched as your breathing changed and your heart calmed its beats, signalizing that you already fell asleep. He looked at everyone that was awake, them being Shane, Tessa, Cade and Optimus.  **“Now, now, I recommend for all of you to get some shut eye. Tomorrow will be busy for all of us, so it’s better if we get the proper rest.”**  He urged them, and quickly added before Optimus could say anything.  **“I’ll keep watch and wait the others, once they come here and I send them to recharge as well, I’ll do the same shortly after. Don’t worry, Prime.”**

  
Optimus nodded and he walked toward a corner far away, transforming in his vehicle mode to recharge, the humans also found a place to sleep and they quickly fell asleep. The humans and the Prime knew better than ignore the cybertronian dragon, mostly Optimus knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
>   
>  I once published something on my Facebook after my birthday: _"Now that my birthday's oficially over, I can tell y'all one thing: I am not ready for the days after my birthday."_ , and Jisoos Christ I certainly wasn't ready for it... I got some projects and a lot of homework at school;;
> 
> So, I also finished playing Call of Duty: MW3 and Transformers: The Rise of the Dark Spark within this week, both were very good games! Though of CoD, my three favorite characters ~~(Soap, Sandman and Yuri)~~ died on it, the history was pretty good. In Transformers, it was interesting how the game showed me what happened before the Autobots left Cybertron with The Ark.
> 
>  
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	6. Chapter 5 [The Dream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suddenly woke up in a place that isn't the church, nor your home (it was destroyed anyways).
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [08/24]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
> word count: 1902 words.**

    When you woke up, you knew something was wrong because you weren’t in the abandoned church where you slept last time, but instead of that, you were in a pretty big [bedroom](http://i.imgur.com/6w9Mysu.jpg). You blinked several times so your eyes could get used to the light and to see if you were dreaming or not, and you sat on the comfy bed, which you noticed that was a mess that you probably made while sleeping.

 

    "Stormwave?" You called, looking around you for the cybertronian, you didn’t heard him answer or groan like he always did when you woke up.

 

    "Stormwave?" You called again a little louder, still unanswered, you got out of bed and you looked down at yourself.

 

    You wore a [favorite color] armor with some details in [second favorite color] but your necklace was still in your neck and when you look at yourself in a mirror near you, your eyes were different, instead of your [eyes color] orbs mixed with blue neon, your eyes was blue neon mixed with some [eyes color] around the pupil. The way you were wearing the armor and how your eyes were, you somehow were remembered of cybertronians.  **(A/N:** [ **Link** ](http://i.imgur.com/KsAQCaB.png) **to the image, sorry for the bad quality!)**

 

    You walked out of the bedroom and you walked around the house, guard up in case of someone suddenly attacking you, you found yourself in a  [ kitchen ](http://i.imgur.com/ZCf1GUa.jpg) . In the table near you, you saw a lot of  [ food ](http://i.imgur.com/z185Zjt.jpg) and by the look of it, it was food for breakfast, making you deduce it was still morning. You heard your stomach grumbling loudly as if it was screaming ‘GIMME FOOD!’ childishly, you thought twice about satisfying your stomach but once you saw a paper with a ‘All for you, [Name]!~ <3’ in it, you narrowed your eyes while you ate a [favorite fruit], which you made sure it wasn’t poisoned or something like that.

 

    After satisfying your hunger, you walked more in the  [ house ](http://i.imgur.com/5zWOVAE.jpg) and you finally saw the exit. You walked out of the house and you saw that you were in the middle of a little forest and a little more to the side of the forest, had a field with a lake with a waterfall and the water was crystal clear.

 

    "You finally woke up, Sweetspark."

 

    You almost jumped out of surprise when you heard a female voice behind you,  _ dammit, you let your guard down! _

 

    You looked behind you ready to get offensive if you needed to and you widened your eyes at what you saw. It was your mother in her holoform and next to her was your father, also in his holoform.

 

    "Mom! Dad!" You cried and you ran to hug them, who embraced you back without thinking twice.

 

    You were the first to move away from the hug. "You are so beautiful, sweetie! I knew I could trust Cade to take care of you, even in the situation he is!" Your mother, [Mother’s name] or Skyblade as your guardian explained to you about her before, exclaimed excitedly while holding your face gently, as she always do when you were a child.

 

    "Mom, dad, I thought you two died!" You exclaimed. “And where is this place?”

 

    "Indeed, we are dead... Or offline in cybertronian terms, and this,” Your father, [Father’s name] or Sunfire, started, mentioning to everything around you and them. “is the Well of AllSparks.”

 

    “Wait a second.” You moved a little bit far from them. “Isn’t the Well of AllSparks for dead cybertronians? What am I doing here then? And how can I see, talk and touch you?”

 

    “Woah there, sweetie! Too many questions for your old man to handle at once!” You father chuckled with his hoarse but still gentle voice, it seems that his voice didn’t changed, that’s good.

 

    “But to answer all of them in just one sentence,” You mother entered into the conversation again.”Yes, the Well of AllSparks is for dead cybertronian, but we’re… Special exceptions to Primus, even if you had Stormwave and Cade with you, we still needed to look after you even after being offlined, so Primus gave this place to the both of us, you’re here because Primus brought you for one reason, that’s why you can see, talk and touch us.”

 

    "Okay… And what is the reason?"

 

    "Remember what your mother told you before we were separated by the destiny? In the right time, you would have your cybertronian form?" Your father asked, looking directly to your blue and [eyes color] eyes.

 

    "Yes." How could you ever forget that day?

 

    "It’s time for you to finally earn what you deserve, follow us sweetspark." Your father indicated for you to follow him, and you followed him into the house.

 

    After walking down the stairs (which you didn’t saw before), you entered a big room that looked like a laboratory, you walked towards a stretcher, on the ground beneath it was an Autobot symbol.

 

    "Lie down on the stretcher, [Name]." Your mother spoke and your parents were on either side of the stretcher while you laid on the stretcher.

 

    "[Name], sweetie, we need you to relax, we’ll pass our powers to your body."

 

    Once you relaxed, you felt your father's right hand on your stomach and the left hand of your mother upon your father's hand, and their free went to your forehead.

 

    "[Name], sweetie... It's time to say goodbye. And don't worry, when you wake up, you will already know how to use your cybertronian form and how to transform into your alt-mode." Your mother explained, "[Name], I love you so much, my daughter."

 

    "Please, tell Optimus that your mother and me send our regards to him, a 'thank you for taking care of my daughter' to Cade and Stormwave, and a-" Your father was cutted off by your mother.

 

    "Sunfire!"

 

    "Okay, okay, sorry." Your father smiled nervously.

 

    "Speaking of Optimus Prime, I hope that you and him get to be together.~" Your mother teased you, and you blushed.

 

    "If you and him happen to be together romantically, you two have my blessing." Your father said without any hint of shame.

 

    You blush got darker and visible, and you groaned with pout. "Mom! Dad!"

 

    "We’re aware that you like... No, love him, sweetie. Maybe even Stormwave and Cade know that!" Your mother said and soon, she grabbed your cheek gently with the hand that was in your forehead, "By the way, you are soo cute! I still remember the time when some human boys had a crush on you when you were a child!~" You mother fangirled about the memory and she putted her hand on your forehead again.

 

    "Don't remember me about that time, mother!" You groaned again, that time was sure a pain in the ass for you.

 

    Suddenly, everything was starting to get transparent and disappear, and it looked like your father also noticed it. "It looks like we’re running out of time.” Your mother also noticed everything disappearing around her. ”[Name], remember to use your power wisely." Your father spoke, saying his goodbye.

 

_     "We really love you, [Name]." _

 

    And with those words your parents said, you felt your eyes weight and your vision slowly went black, but you were able to speak your last words to those whom you love greatly.

 

    "I love you too, mom, dad."

 

**———————————**

 

    When you felt some sunshine warming your face, you opened your eyes, revealing your [eyes color] orbs to the sudden light, making your pupils ache with a feeling that seemed like burning, you closed your eyes tightly to relief from that aching, but you knew that you needed to open your eyes so you repeated the previous actions sometimes, with rubbing from your fingers in between. Once your vision got used to the sudden brightness, the first thing you see was Stormwave’s head on the ground, he groaned before opening his optics, showing his light orange optics, and looking at your awoken form.

 

**"Did you sleep well, [Name]?"**

 

    You smiled happily. "More than good, especially when I saw  _ them _ ."

 

    Stormwave was silent for a few seconds,  **"...So, the time has come, right?"**

 

    You got up and you stretched, hearing some satisfying pops in your back. "Yes and I already know how to transform, even though I don’t have a vehicle mode."

 

    The dragon quickly stood up,  **"We’ll change that. Let's find your vehicle mode."** He transformed into his Ferrari 488 and when he opened the driver's door, you took the offered seat and you two left the damaged church without waking anyone.

 

**———————————**

 

    You and Stormwave were driving in the middle of the almost empty streets of Chicago, and when you two passed next to a Lamborghini, you couldn’t help but keep looking at the car, as if it was attracting you to it.

 

    "Stormwave." You said, as you passed the car.

 

**"The one we just passed?"** He asked as he stopped and made a U-turn to drive back to the Lamborghini.

 

    "Yes." You exited the Ferrari and you walked until you’re right next to the Lamborghini Aventador, you passed your hand in the metal of the hood gently, a green laser appeared in the car underneath your fingertips, the laser spread until it covered the whole car, everything was scanned, nothing was left out.  **(A/N: Well, you can choose another car, just try not to choose a car that the others already has, it would be really repetitive.)**

 

    When you finished the scan, you looked around you and when you made sure there was no prying eyes, your necklace started to glow in a light blue color, your eyes changed to the same color you had in your dream, metal started to come out from the necklace and it engulfed your form. The metal grew until it had 22 foot, the metal started to take shape of a female cybertronian and some of the metal started to peel off in some parts, revealing a [favorite color] painting with some [second favorite color] details and parts in it.

 

    Once you opened your optics, it was the same color you had before transforming in your cybertronian form. You looked at yourself, you lifted your hands and closed it into a fist to feel if it was really real. You concentrated the metals of your body to change their shape into the car you just scanned, and when you noticed you transformed into your vehicle mode, that was [a/an] [favorite color] Lamborghini Aventador with some [second favorite color] details.

 

    After checking your new form, you drove until you parked next to the Ferrari 488, in the street. "What do you think?" You asked your fellow partner.

 

 **"It truly suits you, now let's go before the others wake up."** He said, as he starts his engine, making his motor make itself present. **"Want to race?"**

 

    You made a noise that seemed to be a playful scoff. "Hope you’re ready to lose." You said teasingly, also accelerating your engine, making your motor roar in life, but it was louder than Stormwave’s own motor. You two waited the traffic light go green, and the green light was on, you and the Ferrari started to race towards the damaged church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
>   
>  This time I took so long to update because I was procrastinating and trying to make my mom like TFP, hopefully I won't be the only robo fucker in my family and she'll buy me transformers things without judging me... maybe we'll even start rambling about the whole transformers universe.
> 
>  
> 
> So, this time I finished playing CoD: MW2, i knew that Ghost would die so I though to myself before playing "do not stick with Simon "Ghost" Riley!", but once i started playing and started to do more missions with him, my mind automatically pressed the "fuck it" button and he became my favorite character in the game... tomei no cu (brazilian slang with curse word that means "i'm screwed" or something like that).
> 
>  
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	7. Chapter 6 [Infiltrating and Attacking KSI]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the humans infiltrated KSI, but the plan had gone wrong and while you, Shane and Bee had to go back to the Autobots, Cade stayed behind. The rest of the humans and the Autobots decided to attack KSI personally to save him.
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [09/10]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
> word count: 4052 words.**

    In the next day, you and the two male humans that doesn’t go well together – Cade and Shane –, were in Bumblebee's vehicle mode, and the same was driving up towards the back entrance of KSI building. You were on the back seat, you were looking at the window.

 

    Today, you were  [ wearing ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=224589966)  a black loose striped long sleeve crop top sweatshirt, a light blue shorts with black but still transparent pantyhose underneath it, a black Vans platform sneaker in your feet, you were using the same necklace and glasses from yesterday, you decided to put only a baby pink Matte lipstick since you weren’t there to catch any type of attention, Tessa was the one to do your hair, so your [hair color] hair was [braided with some loose bangs/loose with two fishtails in the side of your head]. The look of a normal woman in her early twenties, well, at least that was Tessa’s words.

 

    "Calm down, calm down." Shane reassured to himself as he moved his ID badge nervously.

 

    "You know at a time like this, the idea is to keep cool, not look cool, so why don't you lose the glasses?" Cade murmured and quickly, Shane took off his glasses in a quick gesture. "About a month ago, middle of the night, I thought I heard some noises in my house."

 

    "I heard those noises too." You commented and Cade continued to speak.

 

    "Was that you?"

 

    "What? Come on, no way!" Shane whispered back.

 

    "Don't lie to me, kid." Cade answered, shaking his head disapprovingly and Shane sighed. "You see that guy with the gun out there?"

 

    "There's so many guys with guns." Shane breathed nervously, he seemed he was going to hyperventilate any time.

 

    "Let's get out of the car and tell him we're about to break in, and it's your idea, 'cause I don't care. I'm old, I've already lived long enough."

 

    "But I have not lived long enough, thank you so much for caring." you whispered to yourself, and if Cade heard you, he ignored you.

 

    "You have a really bad habit of having these conversations at the wrong time, man."

 

    "You want to come clean or you want me to make a mess?" Cade asked rhetorically, he turned to the guard near them, "Sir, can I talk to a second, please?" When Cade started talking to the guard and to open the door of the car, he was stopped by Shane.

 

    "It was me, it was me, it was me, it was me!" Shane confessed quickly and Cade closed the car door while the guard walked away. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

    One of the guards, that seemed to be the head guard of the outpost, leaned over to look at Shane. "Taking it in for scanning?"

 

    Shane nodded with a breathy  _ ‘Uh-huh’ _  and without looking at the guard, he handed the ID badge to the guard, who scanned the ID badge. Then he handed it back to Shane again.

 

    "Alright, you're good to go." The guard walked away.

 

    "I'm literally going to kill you." Cade said calmly while you just sighed heavily, yep, this duo doesn’t go well together.

 

**———————————**

 

_     "Scanning in bay three." _  A male voice was heard.

 

    You were inside of the building and when you entered a place where some people was leaving, you could hear a woman voice.

 

_     "We took all the alien technology and we made it better in every way. Introducing Stinger." _

 

    You looked around the place, which was completely white and once you looked ahead, you were surprised to see a black and reddish Trasformer hanging in the center, the battle mask of the robot reminded you of Bumblebee’ own battle mask, at the side of the robot was a black and reddish car that you recognized to be a Pagani Huayra, it seemed that the Pagani was the Transformer’s vehicle mode.

 

_     "KSI, we make the world." _

 

    "That is a badass robot!" Shane said, leaning over the wheel to look better at the robot.

 

    "It kinda looks like you, Bee." Cade commented and he left the car, followed by you. The engine of the old Camaro accelerated and you interpreted as Bumblebee’s disliking towards the comment.

 

_     "Here’s the past, and now the future." _  The woman continued to speak, though no one gave any fucks to her.

 

    You and Cade looked at the black and reddish robot. "They're trying to build their own versions." You commented.

 

    "Well, at least they’re picking cooler cars than this."

 

    And with that, Bumblebee smashed the steering wheel against Shane's face, hitting right on his nose, and when Shane held his nose to relieve some of the pain, Bee made the steering wheel keep him up towards the seat.

 

_     "You talk to me like that!?" _  Bumblebee used the radio to talk.

 

    Cade closed the door while looking at Shane. "You see what happen from being a wiseass?"

 

    Bee returned the steering wheel back to its place as he used another station to talk to Shane.  _ "Now get out of here." _  He opened the driver's door letting Shane crawl out of it while coughing.

 

    The woman on the screen appeared again as she continued to introduce the Transformer.  _ "Stinger, inspired by Bumblebee; but better in every way." _  The image of the woman disappeared and Stinger's face appeared.

 

    The comment pissed the hell out of the old Camaro.  _ "Son of a–" _

 

    He spinned his wheels and drove back, and he began spun around in angry circles, the humans started to try to calm him down.

 

    "No! No! You gotta calm down!"

 

    "He's crazy!"

 

    "Stop!"

 

    “Bumblebee! Stop going psycho!”

 

    "Bumblebee! Do you want to be found and get killed?!" You asked to the Autobot, but he ignored you and continued spinning around, marking the black marble floor with his tires, the heat of his hires made a smoke.

 

    You heard a female voice speaking in chinese and when you turned around to the platform, you could see a group of people, including the Chinese woman talking to a bald man with glasses in her mother language, some security guards and scientist behind them.

 

    "My delicate flower, I can't understand you when you're angry." The bald man said, walking down the platform with the others as he continued to speak. "Actually, I don't understand you at all." He said while turning to face the chinese woman.

 

    The chinese sighed deeply and she starts to speak in english "Our entire factory is up and running–" Before the woman could keep talking, Bee made another noise with his tire on the floor, and the bald man interrupted her.

 

    "Excuse me, one second." The man began to walk to the direction where you were. "Hey, you three, grease monkeys!" He stopped in front of Cade as Bee vroomed one last time "What the hell is going on here, huh? What's with this vintage crap?" He asked, pointing at Bumblebee.

 

    "We're not scanning collector car junk. What do you think it is that we make here, hm?" He asked to Cade. "We make poetry. We're poets. alright?" Cade nodded in understatement. "You work for me? One mistake. One. Understood?"

 

    "I apologize, I will ensure this will  **not**  happen again." You assured to the bald man, glaring at Shane, and lightly at Bumblebee.

 

    "It won't happen." Cade said, agreeing with you.

 

    "It certainly won't. Now let's get this pathetic thing out of here, and you too." He started to walk back to the group, who was waiting for him. "So sorry. So sorry. Let's move on!" He said smiling to them, and they left the place.

 

    "Watch him, I’ll see what I can find. Quietly, you get out of here." Cade told to you and Shane, and when Cade run to only God knows where, Shane went to see the interior of Stinger's vehicle mode, it isn’t everyday that you see a good car like the Pagani Huayra, after all.

 

    And when everyone left, Bumblebee transformed in his bipedal form, turning to face Stinger.

 

    "Bee, you gotta calm down right now." Shane spoke to him, walking away from the Pagani to approach the Autobot.

 

_     "I'm totally calm, dude." _  Bumblebee said with the help of his radio while clenching his fists, showing that he was not calm.

 

    "You gotta breath or just do whatever it's that you do." Shane kept talking, trying to calm the robot only to fail.

 

_     "I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm not even touching him." _  Bumblebee said, holding Stinger's throat and examining the head of the reddish robot, as he continued to speak.  _ "I'm barely touching him." _

 

    "Oh my god." Shane said as he put both hands on his head, nervous about someone catching them and he looked back at Bumblebee. "Turn back into a car right now!"

 

_     "Get out of my face, alright?" _  Bee said, walking toward the huge screens, while he shooed Shane off with his hands.

 

_     "Our design team started with the Bumblebee." _  A old man with grey neck length hair and thick black glasses said, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed.

 

_     "But, really this alien design was decrepit and antique." _  Another man more younger than the other appeared, he had brown short hair and a beard with glasses, appeared on the screen.

 

    Bumblebee leaned back in a childish way  _ "What the f**k?" _

 

    "Don't take it personally, Bee." Shane continued to try to calm the cybertronian down.

 

_     "Kinda old and ratty–" _  The interviewer commented, and the young men laughed as he corrected.  _ “You mean ugly.” _

 

_     "Oh, hell no." _  Bumblebee began walking toward Stinger in pure anger, you could already see the outcome.

 

    "No! No!" Shane tried to stop him.

 

_     "You think–you're better than me?" _  Bee asked, and he lifted his left leg as he kicked Stinger down from behind, making the robot fall on the ground,  _ “Hiya!” _  Bumblebee screamed as Stinger hit to the ground.

 

    The only thing you just did was facepalm and you glared at 'Bee that looked to you innocently.

 

    The noise had attracted the attention of another group of people, but this time was an old and he dark skin and white hair, another bald man and two women, "What did you touch?!"

 

    You rubbed your temples with both of your hands, while turning to face the group and muttering a ' _ We're going to talk later. _ ' to Bumblebee, that was already in his vehicle mode.

 

    Shane turned to face the group "Uh..." Shane said nervously, thinking in what to say to them.

 

    “ _ I told you homeboy (Can't touch this!) _ ” Bumblebee touched on his radio music.

 

    "My office in fifteen minutes." The man pointed at you and Shane, while walking towards you two.

 

**———————————**

 

    While you and Shane was driving to where the other Autobots and Tessa were, you took the silence as a time to talk with Bumblebee.

 

    "Bumblebee, you want to be respected by the other Autobots, am I right?" He made some noise as if he was saying yes."So, you must stop this childish actions. What you did to Stinger was kind of childish, and now we had to left Cade,  **my father** , behind." You sighed to calm yourself down. "Stinger is just a copy of you, a copy can't win against the original."

 

    After a few seconds of silence, you spoke again. "Just… Think about it."

 

    And with that, no one tried to disturb the silence in the rest of the way.

 

**———————————**

 

    Once you reached the other Autobots, you and Shane exited the old Camaro, Shane went to the black and blue Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, that was Drift's vehicle mode, and you just went to the blue and red flames details Peterbilt 379.

 

    As soon as you closed the door of the semi-truck, Optimus started a conversation with you.

 

    "[Name].” He greeted you. “How it was in there?"

 

    "It was… A little tense.." You answered sighing.

 

    Soon after, Cade's voice was heard in everyone’s comm.  _ "I'm in. Can you see my camera?" _

 

    You looked up to see the image of people melting Ratchet's face.

 

_     "They're melting Ratchet." _

 

    “Ratchet…” You murmured his name to yourself.

 

    Soon after, you began to feel the same pain when you were in the barn and you somehow knew that Ratchet was killed, you put your hand right where your heart was and you pressed against the skin as you started to lose breath because of the pain, making you pant to try to give more oxygen back to your lungs.

 

    "[Name], are you okay?" Optimus asked you, his voice was full of concern.

 

    "Stormwave... Can you feel it too?" You asked, your whole body trembling from the pain, and kind of ignoring Optimus, though it was clear that you were  **not** fine.

 

    Stormwave, who was on his vehicle mode right next to Optimus, transformed in his dragon form but he was laying on the ground, also panting from the pain he felt in his Spark, this was an uncommon scene since the cyberdragon always transformed with confidence that a dragon always have.

 

**"Yes… Ugh."**

 

    Some seconds later, the pain just got worse and you begun to let some grunts of pain out of your mouth, as well as some tears started to make its way to your eyes and some drops escaped to your cheeks, Stormwave began to grunt in pain as well.

 

    Optimus couldn’t watch you being in pain anymore and he transformed in his bipedal mode, when he finished to transform you were lying in both of his hand. Optimus laid you near Stormwave's stomach and you leaned towards it.

 

    Once you were safe with your guardian, Optimus let himself be led by his anger. "They slaughtered Ratchet!" Optimus fumed in rage, slamming a streetlight with his fist. "I'm going to tear them apart!”

 

    Bumblebee took this as a signal to drive back and attack the building he just left, Drift, Crosshairs and Hound following him.

 

    You pulled your necklace with enough strength to snap its cord, and with your guardian's help, you approached Stormwave's chestplate where his Spark was, you approached the blue crystal near his chest and his chestplate opened at his command, revealing his vulnerable Spark as you put the blue crystal in his Spark, and instantly Stormwave's chestplate closed. It seemed that your crystal was working in healing your guardian, because the said bot stood up from the ground and transformed in his bipedal form.

 

    "Stormwave…” You didn't need to finish your sentence, he already knew what you were about to ask.

 

**"Understood."**  Stormwave lift you carefully because of his sharp claws, he opened his chestplate and he took the blue crystal and returned it to you as he approached Optimus, who watched everything that just happened.  **“Prime, can I ask something to you? Please, take care of [Name]. Somehow, [Name] could feel all the deaths of the Autobots, and Ratchet’s death was the one that impacted her the hardest, even though they never met.”**  Stormwave handed you to Optimus, who held you carefully.  **“If her pain get worse, please contact me.”**

 

    And with that, Stormwave transformed into his vehicle mode and he followed Bumblebee and the others.

 

    "Optimus…” The semi-truck looked at you, who seemed to be recovering from the pain and you tied the necklace cord in your neck again. "Cade... Soon, he will not be able to stay there in his disguise for a long time. He'll need  **our**  help."

 

    The sight of you being in emotional and  almost  physical pain broke the Prime's Spark, he transformed carefully so he wouldn’t hurt you and started to drive to the KSI building just behind the others. You could see Bumblebee passing near a 2014 Camaro, he scanned the Camaro with a blue laser and he stopped so he could change his whole form into the same Camaro.

 

    Not long after, you all stopped in the main front of KSI building, Tessa and Shane left the Camaro and you started to exit the Peterbilt, but Optimus' deep voice stopped you.

 

    "[Name]–"

 

    You already knew what he was going to say, so you cut him off, even though that’s kinda disrespectful. "Don't worry Optimus, if that means saving my father and protect those whom I love, I'll be more than fine." You paused. “In fact, I have a little trick in my sleeve."

 

    You exited the truck and Optimus transformed, once he looked at you, the crystal of your necklace started to glow again and the metal started to engulf you, Optimus was about to get you away from it but you send an assuring look at his way and he automatically stopped, but continued to glare at the metal and ready to take you out of there if this unknown metal hurt you.

 

    The metal started to grow, but it was already shaping itself since it was now used to the form, though the shape was different from when you transformed in the first time, since you transformed in a Lamborghini Aventador, your shape changed to match the vehicle and it had some more things to help you in fights. You had an average built (taller than Bumblebee but still smaller than Optimus), your paintjob was the same [favorite color] with some parts and details in [second favorite color], your optics were blue with a few [eyes color] mixed in it, the Autobot symbol was under your chestplate.

 

    Your body seemed to be built more for speed and you could feel a lot stamina within you, which means you could be good on stealth and you’re more flexible than the others (you could learn martial arts), but on the other hand, it wouldn’t be a good idea attacking right out of the bat since it was clear that you weren’t strong like Optimus or even Bumblebee. Well, not everyone is perfect, right?

 

    In your back was a double katana forming an ‘X’, and in both sides of your hips was pistols, in case you lost your katanas. The katanas were actually pretty simple, its handle was [favorite color] with some [second favorite color] details, the blade was dark gray and it had some cybertronian writing ‘Everything happens for a reason’. Your pistols seemed to be normal, with [second favorite color] with some parts in [favorite color] in its painting, but you knew that the fire power of the pistol was much stronger than normal ones, you also could see that the place where you reload your gun was in a easy access, meaning that you could reload your pistols at a fast pace.

 

    You turned to face Optimus, who looked at you totally surprised, it was kinda ooc from him since he saw many things in his long life, but it isn’t everyday that you see a human suddenly transforming into the same specie you are. “I you told I had a trick up my sleeve.” You smirked at him.

 

    “Besides…” The Ferrari 488 parked at your side and Stormwave transformed in his bipedal mode. “My parents sent their regards to you.”

 

    Stormwave approached Optimus and he pat the Prime’s shoulder in a reassuring way, though those pats was pretty hard and Optimus almost went forward with each pat.  **“You’re lucky to have her at your side, Prime.”**  And then, he approached you and left Optimus behind.

 

    “Yes, you’re right.” Optimus murmured to himself as he also approached the duo.

 

    After getting ready, you, Stormwave and Optimus stormed into the big building. Stormwave went with Drift and Bumblebee in the main entrance to take Cade, and you went with Optimus, Crosshairs and Hound, breaking the glass of the other entrance.

 

    You four ran to where it seemed to be the basement, there was a lot people, workers and other types of important people, some cars, some trucks carrying these cars and a lot of containers. Crosshairs rolled on top of a container with some writing in chinese and began to shoot up, startling the humans and making them freak out as they runned for their lives.

 

    "Get out! All of you!" The said green Autobot yelled.

 

    "Science fair’s over, meatbags!" Hound exclaimed, knocking a pillar down.

 

    "Destroy the lab!" Optimus ordered, shooting at one of storage compartments with his gun. "Destroy it all!" When Optimus yelled, you and Hound begun to destroy all the lab, eliminating everything that recorded KSI’s finding, even important documents.

 

    "Hey!" You heard a familiar voice in the middle of the chaos, and when you turned to face the owner of the voice, you saw the bald man from before that scolded you, Cade and Shane earlier. "Hey! Stop! That's company property!"

 

    "They are not your property!" Optimus said, pointing to the bald human and soon pointing to the whole basement, "They were my friends!"

 

    "And some, was my family!" You said, aiming both of your pistols at him.

 

    Hound also approached, reloading his gun and aiming it at the man, "Oh, you a’int talkin’ do much now! You got Hound in front of you, huh?" A tiny robot said, walking down Hound's arm. He looked like a tiny cybertronian version of Frankenstein.

 

    Joshua seemed to be strangely calm as he replied. "Go ahead. Show us your true colors, once and for all."

 

    "Just give me the word, I'll splatter him." Hound spoke, but Optimus motioned for him to stop.

 

    "Why don’t you tell Itchy Fingers here that this is all the spoils of war. Dead Metal." He said, pointing to basement behind the Autobots. "Innovation. What we do here is science. Because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop technology."

 

    "We're not your technology!" Optimus yelled as kicked something over, making it fly away and break the glass wall near Joshua.

 

    "Let me vaporize his ass." Hound said, still pointing the gun at the man.

 

    "I broke the code. I own your whole genome."

 

    Optimus leaned down, but still hovered over the human, after all, Prime’s huge af. "The world will know what you’re doing here."

 

    "The world? The world will approve. We can make you now. Don't you get it? We don't need you anymore."

 

    "That was cruel." Hound muttered as Optimus blinked.

 

    "Are you sure that you don't need them anymore?" You said to yourself, lowering your pistol since you knew that you weren’t going to fight or destroy more things anymore. "But, what he says is true, he can make copies of us… He already made one copy of Bumblebee... And one of you, Optimus.  Even though it was an extremely failed attempt. " You spoke, approaching the Prime.

 

    "How did you know that?" The human asked to you, looking directly in your blue optics.

 

    Oh, right, he only saw you in your human form and he didn’t know about humans being able to transform into cybertronians, and it’ll continue this way, hopefully. Imagine if he discovered about your ability of changing specie, he would sent the whole world after you and he would capture you to make experiments and study you, and he would search a way of making humans transforming into powerful cybertronians, even if it broke all of his fortune. Ugh, you could feel a pain aching in your head just by thinking about it.

 

    "I have my ways." You replied while looking at his tiny eyes.

 

    Optimus blinked once, and scoffed before straightening up his slightly leaned down form.

 

    "Autobots, we're done." Optimus announced and he turned and started to leave, with you following him like a loyal dog, which you kind of were, though only in the loyal part.

 

    "We're done?” The tiny robot Frankenstein asked, completely confused. “But guys, we're not going to kick a bit of ass?"

 

    "I’ve been itching to kill something lately." Hound murmured, following you and Optimus, with Crosshairs at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
>   
>  So… Let me tell you why your cybertronian form changed. When you transformed for the first time (last chapter, when you found your vehicle mode), you transformed in a “standard form”, since you still hadn’t transformed into your vehicle mode, you hadn’t weapons or any details like you have now. But once you transformed into your vehicle mode for the first time (also in the last chapter), your cybertronian body changed along with the vehicle transformation.  
> And I didn’t told you, right? The reason of why the reader (aka you) have that necklace, maybe some of you it was energon that was compatible with your body, or maybe not… But anyways! that was the initial idea, I even thought of changing the blue crystal to a green one, because this is the Bayverse version, where cybertronian’s energon is green (and some red, as showed in the third movie… I guess it was in the third movie), and not TFP or RiD 2015 version, where their energon is blue (and purple, but that’s if you’re a user of the Dark Energon, which I recommend not even getting close to it. c: ). But then I thought, the cybertronians in Bayverse has a Spark that glow blue, right? So… Now the necklace has a greater importance because it’s **your** Spark! **/background claps**
> 
> Now coming back to the first topic, since your Spark is smart, when you transformed into the car, your Spark made your body change into an “updated” one, where you now had more details and weapons to match your chosen vehicle, your Spark changed your body into one more prepared for many types of battles.
> 
>  
> 
> (do you remember the beginning of the movie? where the Creators came to Earth for the first time and they extinguished the dinosaurs to transform everything into metal? so… your necklace, your Spark, can order the remaining of the metal so it can turn into your cybertronian body, so no matter where you go, your own transformium will be **always** with you.)
> 
>  
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	8. Chapter 7 [Fighting the Enemy and Saving Optimus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Autobots and the humans escapes KSI, but the latter soon sent prototypes after them, some battle happens and Optimus got captured and you - in your cybertronian form - got really injured.
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [09/25]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
> word count: 8561 words. ~~big ass chapter, bigger than the third chapter.~~**

    After leaving KSI building, Shane, Tessa and Cade went inside Bumblebee’s vehicle mode, and you quickly transformed into your vehicle mode that was [a/an] [favorite color] Lamborghini Aventador with some [second favorite color] details, the other robots also transformed in their vehicle modes and all of you started to drive away.

 

    "Optimus, there’s a high possibility that they'll send their robots after us…” You said your opinion out loud to Optimus, using your radio as a comm-link, speeding and driving right beside the blue with red flames semi-truck.

 

    "I appreciate the early warning, [Name]."

 

    You noticed something from your side mirror in your right side, you moved the mirror to see better what caught your attention and you saw a silver Freightliner Argosy and a black and reddish Pagani Huayra, Stinger and Galvatron’s vehicle modes, it seems that you were right, the humans really did send them after you. But, there was one thing that confused you, you also saw a  [ dark green McLaren P1 ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/82AAaJggsa0/maxresdefault.jpg) . Strange, you didn’t saw this one in the building.

 

    Skidding on the street, the truck transformed on another street, where you and the other Autobots with the three humans were, once the transformation was complete, the human-made Transformer had destroyed three civilian vehicles, either accidentally or on purpose, you didn’t know.

 

    After showing off all his glorious power, he fired missiles for each one of you, and you all of dodged the missiles carefully so it didn’t hit any of you but also didn’t hit any of your friends, you and the others turned your vehicle modes and began to drive back the way where you all came, and with the aid of your side mirror, you noticed that Stinger and that McLaren – who was unmoving behind Galvatron – started to pursuit you and the others, along with Galvatron who transformed back in his vehicle mode.

 

    Stinger fired three missiles while the McLaren fired two, and maybe it was your mind playing with you, but it seemed that the McLaren was concentrating only at Stormwave and you, soon enough, Galvatron fire four missiles.  _ Dear Primus, they were very well equipped,  _ was your thoughts.

 

    All of you dodged all the missiles, but it began to go towards the other vehicles more ahead of you, before the long truck that swerved and its compartments blocked the whole street underneath the bridge, could hit you, Optimus, Bumblebee and you transformed and you all jumped forward. The humans flew in the air, the Camaro took Cade and Shane in his hands while Optimus took Tessa, Optimus destroyed the cargo that a truck was carrying on the bridge so he could pass over the bridge without taking the truck with him and hurt the humans inside the truck. Bumblebee handed Shane and Cade to Optimus while you made a backflip with the aid of the street so you wouldn’t cause more destruction.

 

    You and Optimus landed while transforming – though you transformed in the wrong direction, but that was quickly fixed with some drifting – as Bumblebee hung over the bridge upside down with his feet and he fired at Galvatron, but the latter only disintegrated and reintegrated again but in his vehicle mode and continued to pursuit after you and Optimus. Bumblebee got off the bridge and he retracted his battle mask while looking Galvatron, perplexed. Some buzzing coming out of him, and it was pretty understandable:  _ “What was that?” _

 

__

    You and Optimus continued to drive at high speed, side by side, moving the mirror from both of your side mirrors, you saw the silver semi-truck pursuing you and preparing to shoot more missiles. They just don’t give, do they?

    Now that you noticed, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and Stormwave weren’t with you anymore, and you didn’t see Stinger or the McLaren with Galvatron, it seems that they went into another direction.

    "Come on, Optimus!" Cade yelled once he saw Galvatron preparing to fire.

    "Dear God, do they have infinite missiles by any chance?!" You asked rhetorically.

    Galvatron fired the missiles and had a quick idea, you slowed down and drove until you were behind Optimus, you sped up and your front hit Optimus back, you used all your strength to push Optimus forward and you made him avoid the missiles, but in consequence, it almost hit you.

    “[Name]!” Cade and Tessa yelled your name in concern for your well being.

    "I’m fine!” You assured as you recovered and you sped up until you were at Optimus’ side.

    “[Name]! Take Cade and the others with you!"

    Doing what he asked, you drove in the grass even though you knew that it would slow you down, Lamborghinis were built to drive on the streets, not on the grass. You transformed in your bipedal mode, Optimus opened his door and you took Shane and Cade, but unfortunately, you were not able to take Tessa as a missile almost hit Optimus, forcing him to transform in his bipedal form and you to flinch away from him. You felt something hitting your legs and you ignored the pain that came after and only focused on turning around so you wouldn’t crush the human males in your hold.

    Once Cade and Shane were safe from being crushed by you, you put them on the ground, trusting them to find a safe place to hide from the soon-to-be battle. Optimus knelt in his mid transformation, using the ground to stop sliding backwards and being careful so he wouldn’t hurt Tessa, who was rolling on the ground right behind him. Optimus finally stopped once a white car hit his foot.

    After being sure that Tessa was unharmed, Optimus looked forward and searched for you, once  **he have got you in his sights** , your critically damaged legs caught his attention. Optimus growled deeply as he looked at his opponent and activated his battle mask that covered all the under half of his face.

 

"Tessa!" You and Cade yelled in concern for her life, she was dangerously close to being crushed by the male cybertronians after all.

    You used your arms to try to stood up, but the pain in your leg was so unbearable that you fell on the ground in the moment you moved your legs to stand. "Ugh!"

    You watched as Optimus fought against Galvatron and you couldn’t help but feel a strange deja vu feeling from the scene, Shane helped a person who was stuck in a car that flipped down, to run away and Tessa’s boyfriend looked at you with worried eyes. “[Name], are you okay?”

    “Argh!” You groaned in pain as you moved your legs. “I would like to say that I am. But I’m clearly not! Tessa is in danger, if you or Cade or even both run there, you’ll die! Stormwave is far away for me to reach him and I can’t walk without stumbling and falling down!”

    “Tessa! Tessa!” Cade shouted to get his daughter’s attention and once he got he mentioned to the grass area. “Tessa! Run to the field!”

    Doing what her father ordered, she got up from the ground and started running as far away she could get from the battle, but when Optimus threw Galvatron to the ground, the ground trembled, making Tessa lose the balance from her feets and fall to the ground as Optimus’ sword passed  **really** near her.

    "You have no soul!" Optimus growled, making his blade pierce through the hole in the middle of Galvatron's chest. But his blade was burned into ashes.

    "That is why I have no fear!" Galvatron retorted, grabbing Optimus by his head. "You die!" He exclaimed, while throwing Optimus away.

    "Did he just... Talked?" You murmured to yourself in confusion. Galvatron is a prototype, he wasn’t programmed to talk at all.

    You saw Tessa hiding behind the white car while shouting, starting to cry because of her fear of dying. "Help me!"

    You sensed something approaching at high speed, and once you looked at it, it was a missile and it was heading towards Optimus. "OPTIMUS! WATCH OUT!" You yelled as loud as you could but it was too late, the missile hit Optimus in his back, causing him to stumble off Galvatron and look towards where it came.

 

When you, Optimus and the male humans looked at where it came, you a saw a  **huge** cybertronian ship and in the ground ahead of it was a gray cybertronian, and it didn’t took you long to recognize that cybertronian.

    "Lockdown." You growled the name.

    You saw Lockdown’s battle mask transform into a cannon and he shot another missile that hit Optimus and knocked him down on his back, his head landing on top of the white car hood.

    “Optimus!” You cried out in concern, you saw Galvatron transforming on his vehicle mode and leaving the scene.

    You saw Tessa enter inside the white car and encouraging the Prime to get up and continue the fight.

    “Tessa!” Cade shouted as he began to run towards Tessa so he could save his only daughter, but Shane jumped on Cade, making the two of them fall on the grass.

    “Don’t go out there! He’ll kill you!” Shane hissed at his soon-to-be father-in-law while pinning the same down to the ground so he wouldn’t run to where the blonde teenager was again.

    "She needs my help!"

    "She's hidden!"

    When Lockdown caught sight of you wounded in the sidelines, he stopped next to you and he crouched with his battle mask on.

    He tsked many times while shaking his head, both actions in a disapproving way. “[Name], my dear [Name]... You grow up into a absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous cybertronian, and also human, just like your mother. It’s really a shame that you don’t have a pure blood of a cybertronian and it’s even more shameful that you are with these types of cybertronians.” He said, tenderly rubbing your cheek made of metal with his finger.

    Even though it was a lovely action, you couldn’t help but feel sick in the deep of both your human and cybertronian stomach  **[A/N: I know cybertronians doesn’t have stomachs, but go along with it!]** . There was something more in those actions, and it was sick.

    “Yeah? And you know my opinion on this? I don’t care.” You hissed at him, smacking his hand away. “Go frag _ (fuck) _ yourself, Lockdown.”

    The gray cybertronian chuckled humorlessly. “Feisty, are we now? Again, it’s a shame.” He stood up, his battle mask transforming into the cannon and he shot directly at your stomach area, making you wide your blue and slightly [eyes color] optics and cry out of pain loudly.

    “[Name]!” You heard Optimus yelling your name in deep concern. 

    Cade watched as you tried to get up from the ground but you quickly fell down again, once you closed your optics, he became extremely concerned about you. “[Name]!”

 

Lockdown started walked away again and he approached Optimus and when Tessa saw the enemy approaching, she jumped to the back seat.

    “I feel sorry for you, Prime. Your legion, these humans.” Lockdown spoke as he crouched beside Optimus, with his battle mask off. “The trouble be with loyalty to a cause... is that the cause will always betray you!”

    “Who sent you here?”

    “Where do you think you came from? You think you were born?” The enemy cybertronian scoffed as he stood up. “No. You were built! And your Creators want you back!” He activated his battle mask as he pointed to Optimus, seeming like he was ordering someone.

    “We all work for someone.”

    A smaller ship deployed from the large one and Lockdown got inside it. The ship deployed a net that caught Optimus and the car where Tessa was in.

    "Tessa!" You yelled, and you saw Cade jogging to where the scene was happening when he noticed that Tessa was inside the captured car.

    "It’s got Tessa! She's in the car!" Shane exclaimed as Cade started to run faster.

    "Tessa!" Cade shouted, with Shane running after him, "Tessa!"

    The ship started to lift the net with Optimus and Tessa in it.

    “DAD! [NAME]!” Your Spark broke when you heard Tessa calling for the both of you.

    “Tessa, get out!” Cade yelled over the wind and the loud turbines from the ship. “Get out! Tessa!” Once he reached the car, he starting banging in the window, trying to break it and take Tessa out of the car. “Get out! Tessa!”

    “Dad! Help me!” She cried out, nearly sobbing in fear of dying. She had opened one of the windows and reached for her father’s arms past the net. “Help me, help me! Dad!”

    When the car was lifted higher, Cade climbed on top of the hood of another car and leaped out for the net, hanging on it with his life. Tessa slid to the end of the car. “Tessa! Break the glass! Break the glass to get out!”

    You could see Tessa trying to break the glass, but she failed in doing so.

    “Tessa! I can’t hold on!” You could already see Cade’s hold slipping from the net. “Tessa! Just break it! Break the glass!” His tone of voice now reached into a pleading one.

    When Cade tried to slam his hand on the glass, he lost his grip on the net and fell roughly on the grass.

 

“Cade, [Name], warn the Autobots!” Optimus ordered as Tessa continued to beg for her father between screams.

    “No! I can’t let you go!” You yelled, trying to get up again, but the results were clear, you fell. But you didn’t give up as you tried to stand again.

    “Please, [Name]! Do not move or you will harm yourself even more!” Optimus said, looking directly at your optics and you were able to see the pleading look his own optics had, he was really worried about you getting more and more hurt.

    “Who said that I care about it?!” You yelled and you  **finally** stood up from the ground and you ran towards the net before you lost strength in your legs again, and when that happened, you hold on the net. With the strength in your arms, you pulled the net down, even if it was a little bit.

    “[Name], please. Listen to me. You are deeply wounded.” Optimus pleaded, glancing at each wounds you had, and the ones in your stomach area and legs were already leaking green energon.

    “Yeah? Well, let me tell you something: You are in a worse state than I!” You yelled, already feeling some lubrificant _(tears)_ starting to built up in your optics.

    “[Name], you need to let me go.” The Prime insisted as he put one of his hands in top of yours, he could feel the sadness and despair coming out from you, and it made his spark tighten painfully inside his spark chamber.

    “No! I refuse to let you go.” You were stubborn, painfully stubborn. You put the hand that underneath his on his metallic cheek. “I don’t want to lose you! Not now that I started to care deeply about you!”

    Optimus closed his optics and he put his hand on top of yours in his cheek. “You shall not worry about me. You have to go and warn the others, they’ll need you.”

    And with that, Optimus used his last strength to take your grip out of the net, letting it go higher and higher with Tessa inside the car.

    “NO!” Cade yelled as he pounded the floor with his fist in anger. Shane tried to run after the ship, but he slowed down once he noticed that it’s futile.

    “OPTIMUS! TESSA! NO!” You felt the lubrificant already sliding in your face.

    You couldn’t help, just watch as the ship took Optimus and Tessa to the larger ship, and the said ship just flying away.

    You heard engines behind you, but you ignored you as you felt sadness and despair drowning you.

**“[Name]!”**

    Only when you heard your name being called that you turned your head, only to catch sights of your guardian and the rest of the Autobots in their vehicle modes. Stormwave drove to you and he transformed in his bipedal form, he carefully helped you to stand up, after all, he was quite tall and he didn’t want to make more wounds on you.

**“What happened? Why are you crying?”**

 

“L-Lockdown… He’s with… O-Optimus a-and Tessa!” You informed him between your sobs.

 

**“Do you think that you can go back in your human form?”** He questioned.

 

“I… I’ll try.” You closed your eyes and you concentrated, pushing your feeling aside for now.

 

You felt a warmth in your chestplate, where your Spark was, you felt your form shrieking and something more softer inside you, once the feeling went away, you opened your eyes only to see the metal from your cybertronian body funding itself with the street until nothing was seen.

 

Stormwave transformed back to his vehicle mode and with a lot of effort and a lot of pain ignoring, you went inside the Ferrari, Cade and Shane had gone with Bumblebee and you all drove back to the town. You now could notice that you were wearing the same clothes from before you transformed, and you also had the wounds from your cybertronian body, though it was now healing itself.

 

**———————————**

 

At this time, you took off your black loose striped long sleeve crop top sweatshirt, you knew that you were going to another battle and you didn’t want to ruin such a good and comfortable crop top sweatshirt, you grabbed some bandage that you put in a simple and cheap [favorite color] backpack and you left the backpack with Stormwave, it was good that he kept the backpack with him. You started to put the bandages in your wounds, even going as far as ripping your pantyhose to do so, Stormwave darkened the shade of his windows because of the [favorite color] lace bra that kept your [chest size] breasts hidden, and your guardian didn’t want any perverted eyes staring at it. But still, you could feel Stormwave’s rearview mirror turning in your direction.

 

“Stormwave, eyes on the street, please?” You shamelessly admitted that you noticed the movement from his rearview mirror, without taking your concentration away from the bandages.

**“Sorry, sorry… I was just taking some pictures for Prime, because of… Reasons.”**

You almost choked in your own saliva as you blushed hard from the comment. Reasons? What did he meant about reasons? You cut the rest of the bandage as you finished putting in your last wound. You picked up your backpack and you snatched out a black combat boots, you took your black Vans and put it inside the backpack, you wore the black boots.

“What do you mean by that?” You asked quietly, still flushed as you put on a [favorite color] tank top.

**“Don’t lie to me [Name]. I know that you have a certain attachment on Prime, am I wrong?”** You could sense that this little fucker was smirking at you. You really wanted to punch it out of his face, this piece of shit.

You tried to play confused. “Don’t you have it too? After all, he’s the leader of the Autobots.”

**“I mean in a romantic way, brat.”**

You sighed as you saw that you couldn’t fool him. “Okay, I confess, you’re not wrong… Ah, and Stormwave?” You called him and he made a sound, signalizing for you to continue. “Fuck you, you bitch.”

**“I only stated a fact and you insulted me? Now you’re hurting my feelings.”**

“Why hasn’t it taken off yet?” You heard Shane asking, and you looked up to see the ship where Optimus and Tessa were still flying, it really didn’t seem that it was going to take off any moment now.

"Come on, Bee, it’s descending! You got to get on it!" Cade urged Bumblebee.

“I’m having some feelings… or it’s my stomach or something bad will happen.” You murmured to yourself and Stormwave chuckled.

**“Or both.”**

You groaned. “I hope not. If it’s my stomach, I’m probably hungry, and this isn’t a good time to be hungry!”

The Autobots slid to a stop and all the humans, including you, quickly left the vehicles each of you was

"I'm feeling some vibrations... or is my intestine or is a victory for the Autobots." You spoke to yourself.

The Autobots stopped in front of the ship, and you, Cade and Shane came out of the Cybertronians and you began to run toward the ship, but not before you threw your backpack with your Vans and crop top sweatshirt in the streets, you could always steal another one.

“Come on! Come on!” Cade shouted.

You heard some noises behind you and you could tell that the Autobots transformed in their bipedal form. You and the males looked down the bridge to see the police cars driving back so they could avoid being hit by the ship.

“Bee, Storm, come on!” Cade urged as the ship started to take off.

“It’s a bad idea.” Hound admitted, holding his gun up. “But I’m all about bad ideas!”

**“Who doesn’t love bad ideas? At least, I love it.”** Soundwave commented to Hound.

“Let’s go!” You ordered.

Your guardian grabbed you carefully (you were still healing after all) and he jumped on the ship, along with Hound, Drift and Bee, who took Shane and Cade with him.

“Well, let’s rock.” Crosshairs said before he jumped with the others.

The group climbed to the top of the ship, with Stormwave ahead as he could sense if anyone was coming to attack them. The group stopped once the cyberdragon found somewhere that could lead them inside.

“This is crazy.” Shane breathed as he looked down.

“Look, you wanna cut and run, you better do it now. I’m gonna die trying.” Cade warned as he looked at Shane.

“Me too.” You spoke, also looking down and checking if there’s any enemy below.

Shane responded to the warning. “Hey, I’m not here to help you get your daughter, you’re here to help me get my girlfriend.”

And without further ado, you all started to make your way down.

“We’re behind enemy lines now.” Hound warned as he slid down carefully. “Lockdown’s ships has booby traps! Eyes open.”

“Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors, and of course, radiation.” Crosshairs added to the list of dangers the ship had.

“We must be quick. We have the element of surprise.” Drift commented, twirling the swords on his hands. “Let's try to use violence as a last resort.”

Suddenly, something that resembles a robotic tentacles came out from a cage, startling Drift and making him slash it masterfully with his swords.

“Get it!” Crosshairs encouraged his fellow Autobot.

“I’ll kill you! Kill you!” The samurai chanted as he stabbed the thing inside its cage.

“Ugh! I hate those things.” Crosshairs admitted as Drift finished to kill the thing.

“That’s freaky.” Cade breathed.

“He's not alive anymore.” Drift assured.

“Well, we looked. They're not here. Let's go.” Crosshairs announced, turning back to walk to another place.

“What? Hey, I'm not going anywhere without Tessa.” Cade told him.

“Besides, you only looked, but you didn’t searched.” You stood up with Cade. You really cared about Optimus, but Tessa was your family and you refused to leave her behind.

“I’m unclear. What’s in it for me?” Crosshairs asked, putting his gun away and jabbing Cade’s chest with his finger.

“What’s in it for you?” Cade repeated.

Hound approached and aimed his gun to Crosshairs’ face, while Stormwave’s left hand transformed into a blaster and he pointed it at Crosshairs’ back.

The green Autobot put his hands up in surrender, one of his guns in his other hand. “Easy. Let’s use words.”

Hound smacked his gun in Crosshairs’ face not too hard but enough to make him turn his face, making him grunt. “What's in it for you is I don't kill ya. We're gettin' the boss back, and the girl!” Hound growled and he shoved Crosshairs back lightly, the latter rubbed his cheek.

“And if Hound doesn’t kill you, I’ll make sure that you will be vaporized.” You hissed as your eyes flashed blue before turning back into [eyes color]. Stormwave made sure to leave a painful scratch in Crosshairs’ back before transforming his blaster back into his hand with sharp claws.

The Autobot raised his gun up and rubbed his back with his free one. “Okay, okay. Very persuasive. Textbook machismo.” He commented. “Well, then. We'll need to sabotage something.”

“Better hurry. Because the dark‐matter drives are preparing to take off.” The cybertronian samurai warned as he approached Crosshairs.

Crosshairs groaned. “Oh, wonderful.”

“I give us, 10 minutes.” He added as he walked away.

And with that information, Shane started to get nervous. “Is that what that sound is? The engines filling up? Are you telling me that thing's gonna be... This is going to be flying out of here in 10 minutes?!”

“Uh-huh.”

“10 minutes?!”

“Could be nine. Worst case, seven.”

“Humans, search the cell blocks.” Hound ordered to the three humans.

“We’re wasting time, let’s go.” Cade said.

“We'll find the center core.” Hound told you as the humans started to jog into a hallway near you.

You felt someone behind you and you stopped, turning back to see your guardian. “No, Storm. You stay with them.”

**“But–”**

“No buts. I’ll be fine and they may need you, that’s an order.”

Without even waiting for him to answer, you runned after Cade and Shane and Stormwave didn’t follow you this time.

“Let’s move.” Drift said.

“Let’s stop this nightmare ship.”

**———————————**

“We’re never gonna find Tessa in this huge ship.” Cade said to himself. “Like a needle in a haystack!”

The three humans were being careful when walking in a metal tube.

Shane cupped his hands over his mouth and he screamed his girlfriend’s name, making his voice echo in the entire ship. They looked all over the ship from where they were, waiting for some type of response, but they received nothing besides some metal creaking

“Great. Great.” Cade murmured when he hadn't heard Tessa answering back, but instead, some creatures started to screech when they heard Shane’s voice. “Oh, that was smooth.” He said sarcastically, looking at Shane who looked back at him. “No, that was really smooth, letting everybody know we're here! Now they're going to be looking for us.”

You started to walk back, the males following you. You three went to hallway to another hallway, searching your adoptive blonde sister. And when you were walking down another hall, the whole ship lurched making you almost fall to the ground, Shane and Cade fell in their knees.

“The ship stopped.” You guessed as you helped Cade and Shane to stand up.

“Hurry up, we have like, six minutes!” Cade urged you and Shane.

“We’ll find her.” Shane assured him, Cade glanced at you and you nodded confidently. “Hold up.” Shane stopped you and Cade.

You looked ahead to see a flying drone and guards coming right in your direction, though it didn’t see you yet.

“Back up!” Cade ordered and you all rushed back. “Come on, these things are gonna find us. Hurry, hide!”

You three hid behind a small dark corner hidden by some cables, the space was big enough to fit the three of you and to also keep you hidden from the drone and the guards.

**———————————**

You three managed to get into another room that seemed to be the armory. You climbed a circular pedestal in the middle of the room which had swords on the side and one in the middle, Cade right in front of you, you two looked around to find another exit. Cade leaned his hand on the sword in the middle to rest, but the blade also leaned. And all of the sudden, the walls behind the armors began to transform down along with the armors.

“Whoa!” Shane exclaimed.

Cade looked at what was revealed: “Weapons!” He jumped off the pedestal. “Come here! Help me! Hurry, hurry!” Shane jogged to him while you jumped off the pedestal to do the same. Cade shrugged his bag off his shoulders. “Help me up.” Shane put his hands underneath Cade's foot and boosted him upwards.

You helped Cade signalizing where he should hold to climb his way up, and you heard some noises behind you and it seemed that Shane heard too. “There’s some weird sounds out there…” Shane said nervously as he looked back.

Cade was able to grab a human-sized weapon and dropped one down to Shane, who caught it but almost went down with it. Cade did the same to you, but the dropped two weapons, one for you and another for him, and you caught it like it was the easiest thing to do.

Shane peeked up from some fallen cables when he heard the sounds again, and he saw red lights around the room. “What is that?”

“I don’t know…” Cade answered.

“Probably the guards, maybe they’re scanning around to search for us.” You commented, weapon ready in your hands, though you still didn’t know how to use, but you’ll soon find out.

“You ready? Run.” Cade ordered as the guards started to shoot towards you, but you had already fled your previous hiding place. They threw themselves to the ground to avoid being shot while you only dodged it all.

You three used a pedestal as a cover, you used one of your arms to cover your head as the free one gripped your weapon tight, groaning. You looked down at your crystal blue in your necklace to see if you could transform, but unfortunately you couldn’t, not with your stomach wound still healing (the ones in your legs were already healed).

 

Cade looked at both of you and Shane. “Alright, we're not going down without a fight.” You heard the enemy approaching you. “We turn that corner, and we're going to take them. You ready or you gonna bitch out on me?”

Shane shook his head vigorously. “No, I got your back.”

“I’m more ready than any of you are.” You assured.

“Are you ready?”

“Absolutely!”

“Don't bitch out on me. Are you ready?”

“Let's just go!” You exclaimed.

But then, Shane stood up in the open with his weapon in the air above his head. “WHOA, OKAY! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!”

You blinked in disbelief. Shane threw his weapon to the ground but it seemed that something was activated because it suddenly shot at one of the guards. The others guards shot back and retreated a bit to avoid being shot as Shane run back to cover.

“I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!”

You put your weapon at the ground near you and you grabbed his shoulder with both your hands. “How'd you do that?” You shook him.

“I have no idea!”

You growled as you let him go and you grabbed your weapon. “You no‐good chicken shit little rat!” Cade exclaimed, and his weapon seemed to respond, making him gaze at it. “Look at that! You see that? Oh!” Cade accidentally shot it, almost hitting you.

“Cade! Watch out with that thing!” You exclaimed as you tried to calm your poor scared heart.

“Sorry, sweetie. Let’s go!” He said as ran out of the open with you. “You stay here, Luck Charms!”

While the guards seemed distracted with something, Cade showed you how to shot as he aimed to one of the guards, you doing the same. Cade shot at the smaller guards while you shot at the bigger one. It didn’t took long for the surviving rest to retreat.

Cade stared at his alien gun. “Oh man. I'm so gonna patent this shit!”

**———————————**

You and Cade screamed Tessa’s name as you three continued to search for her, your alien gun safe in your back.

“Dad? [Name]? Help me!” You heard Tessa’s voice somewhere.

You looked up as you noticed her voice was coming somewhere above you. “Tess? Tess!” Shane screamed for his girlfriend.

You could now sense Tessa as she was pretty near you and you led the males. More drones rolled to you but Cade quickly shot it down. “Come on, move, move!” Cade ordered as you runned towards where you sensed the teenager running from another hall.

And it seemed that you were right because you soon saw Tessa running towards the three of you. “Tessa!” Cade opened his arms to hug her but Tessa passed him as she hugged her boyfriend, even ignoring you to do so.

“Shane, I love you! I love you! You saved me! You saved me!”

“I know. I know.” He hugged her tightly as you and Cade shared a look, pissed that Shane, who bitched out and surrendered, was taking all the credit of the saving.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you. You saved me.”

“Oh yeah, he saved you. Yeah. Yeah.” You said sarcastically.

“I think you and Mr. 'I surrender' have a lot to catch up about, sweetie.” Cade said as the couple let go of the hug. “He saved [Name] and me, too. You should have seen him in there. I mean, our hero. Let's go. Now.” He grabbed Tessa’s arm dragged her after him, Shane and you keeping up.

**———————————**

Now that you found Tessa, your next objective was now to find the Autobots, or at least  exit, and a safe one. You four were now running down a wind pipe.

“Hey, Yeager Technologies, you gonna invent us a way out of this one?” Shane asked as they slowed down to a stop.

“[Name].” Cade called you and you looked at him, wanting for him to continue. “Do you think you can transform to your cybertronian body?”

You shook your head. “My stomach wound may be almost fully healed, but I need transformium to built my cybertronian body, if I take any from this ship, it may go down, which isn’t a good thing now.” You said mentioning to the fact you were pretty high in the air now. “Sorry.”

The elder sighed deeply. “It’s okay. Let’s go.” You continued to run.

In less than 10 minutes, the humans found themselves outside the ship, at the base where it seemed that kept the grappling hooks that stopped the whole ship.

“Oh!” Tessa breathed in surprise when she looked down and saw how high the ship was.

Shane also breathed when he did the same. “Whoa. Oh my God.”

Yep, you were  **that** high.

“I'm not doing this.” Tessa told after a second of looking down. “I'm not doing that!”

Cade jumped on the connected wires of the hooks. “Yes, we are. No, it's good. It's stable. Come on.” You followed after him.

“No way.”

“Sweetie, you know why I'm here? I'm here to protect you.” Cade told her as he looked at her in the eye, an action for her to trust him.

“And you've done great at that.” Tessa remarked sarcastically as you and Shane helped her onto the platform that holded the cables.

“I want you to trust me right now. We're getting down. Let's go.” You let Cade pass you so he could stay behind you to hold Tessa’s hand and slowly lead her across. “Don't look down, okay? Step. See, it's easy. Come on.”

You were all about halfway when Shane warned. “Careful, these cables are starting to get thinner here!” Shane was in a higher wire while you, Cade and Tessa were in the same. You ahead, Cade behind you and Tessa the last.

“Step. Step. There.” Cade encouraged her.

The wind started to pick up, shaking the wires and Tessa sunk down until she was nearly sitting on the cables. “Oh my God!”

“See, don't look down! Alright? Don't look down. We're going to be at the building in no time!” Cade told her.

“It’s going to be alright, Tess!” You assured her to calm her down.”We’ll soon be in the building, safe and sound!”

“You okay, Tess?” Her boyfriend checked on her only to receive silence from her.

“Keep stepping!” You encouraged her again, looking back to see if she was safe.

Tessa nearly fell but had a death grip on the cables, though it shook the cables in result. “Oh my God! Oh my God, dad, sis! Oh!” She was now looking down and fear started to invade her senses again.

“Alright, sweetie. You need to keep moving here, okay? Come on!”

“Tess, we can’t stop now! Just keep moving, okay? We’re so close!” You tried to calm her down again.

“I can’t.” She breathed out of fear. “I’m freaking out!”

“You need to move, now!”

“I'm not moving! I'm going back to the ship!” She sat on the cable and started going backwards while looking down.

Some jets passed really near them. “Oh, shit!” Cade yelled and you cursed loudly when you almost lost your balance, and when you heard Tessa’s yelp, you guessed she also almost lost her balance. “You can't go back to the ship, honey.”

“Watch me!”

Ah, teenager sass. That’s dangerous.

“You are not 18 years old yet and you're going to do what I say! And let's go!” Cade yelled aggressively and pointed to the building behind him.

You looked back to the ship and you saw the Steeljaws, cybertronian wolves, appeared from inside the ship, growling. You felt sweat sliding down your face in nervousness, only one word in your mind now:  _ “Shit.” _

“We need to go this way, okay. Not that way. Talk to her, Romeo! Now!” Cade looked at the other male.

“Come on, for God's sake.” He pleaded, holding really tight on the cables.

“Do not start with me.” She warned as she glanced to him with a glare. Two or three of the wolves jumped on the cables and started making their way towards your group, shaking the cable in the process. “Oh my God, what is that?”

“Tess… Sis…” She looked at you. “Don’t look back, no matter what.” You warned her.

“Well, [Name], don't say that to me. Now I want to turn around!”

You stuttered. “Don’t worry! It's nothing major!”

“Well, that means it's totally major, and that I should worry!”

This time, Cade talked to her. “I'm gonna have to point this gun in your direction. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but I'm not.”

“You better hurry.” Shane warned as the wolves got more and more closer.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” She was almost screaming in despair.

“I had to bust my ass to get up here on this spaceship!” The male Yeager screamed. “And [Name] came to help even when she was healing from that dangerous wounds!”

“Shoot it!” Shane exclaimed as the wolves got close enough.

“Get down now!” Cade ordered to his daughter, and when she did it with a scream, he lifted up his alien gun and shoot at the wolves, who fell from the cable, the other wolf hung in the cable trying to save itself but another shoot ripped the cable and it fell.

The remaining wolves in the ship watched and they had an idea, they used their sharp teeth and claws to rip and snap the cables. With the wind and now the wolves shaking the cable with their movements, things weren’t getting any easier to any of you. With another shake on your cable, you lost your balance and you fell in your stomach on the cable, and you held it with your life, and let’s not forget about your poor little heart that was beating so fast right now because of the fear and adrenaline that you could feel it in your throat.

Cade was still fast to act up. “Tessa, wait! I'm coming for you! Tessa! Oh!”

To your relief, Bumblebee and Stormwave came to your rescue as they started to shoot the the wolves in the ship, but that didn’t stop the rest as they continued to rip off the cables, making it go even more down.

“Oh my God!” Tessa screamed in fear for her life.

“I'm coming!” Cade shouted, crawling towards his only daughter. “Hold on!”

You watched with widened eyes as all the cable snapped out of the ship, Bumblebee tried to catch the last cable but he wasn’t fast enough, and upon seeing this, your guardian quickly transformed in his dragon form and hold Bee in his torso, the dragon flew as quickly as possible towards the falling humans.

Stormwave released Bumblebee from his hold and he flew back to the ship, the others will need him. Once the humans got close enough to him, Bumblebee caught each one of you in his hold, he then crashed into the side of a skyscraper and began to slid down, but the young Autobot was able to slow down and stop falling using his hands to grab on something in the building. The yellow cybertronian hovered over the humans to protect them from the falling glass.

“You're the best, Bee! You are the best!” Cade yelled as he looked and pointed at Bee, whose battle mask retreated back.

“You damn right!‐ And don't ever forget it!” The said Autobot answered.

Cade grabbed Shane’s face and turned his sight to him. “You see that? Look at me! We're off the ship, right?” The latter nodded.

You breathed quickly to try to calm your heart down. “Oh my God…” You chanted many times, the thought of almost dying a terrible death still roaming around your mind. Okay, you need to calm down, breath in through the nose, breath out through the mouth, and repeat until you calmed down.

“Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Friendly!” A familiar voice hollered and you looked up to see Crosshairs in a alien gunship approaching . “Enemy ships are coming in hot! Get on! Get on!”

Bee put his hand near the ship so he could let the humans hop on first and he got on the gunship once he made sure the humans were safe in the ship. 

“Hold your knickers! I'm punching it!” The lighter green Autobot warned as you looked up to see three enemies in the same gunship you were on.

As Crosshairs flew through the city, the three enemy ships pursuited you as they shoot towards you. But it seemed that Crosshairs was good at driving those gunships because he drifted through the air while minding the humans, so he could dodge all the bullets shot at them.

“They got three ships on them!” Cade yelled as he warned Crosshairs.

“Crosshairs, think you can go faster? This ship is too slow!” You asked him, and it was true, the enemy was already catching up to your ship.

“Now we’re talking! I’m starting to like you, little femme! I'm giving it the juice!” Crosshairs said as the gunship where you were went even faster. “Come on, Bee! Take them out!”

Bumblebee activated the grappling hook in his arm and attached it to a kinda long boat in the river under you, he jerked his body to lift the boat, one of the enemy ships wasn't able to swerve the boat and crashed on it while the other two continued going after you.

You and Cade praised his smart move with a loud voice so the yellow Autobot could hear you two.

“Good move, Bee!”

“Good job!”

“This one’s for you, a-holes!” Crosshairs said as he pressed a button on the controls of the ship.

Some missiles were fired and it hit two bridges, the blown up bridges fell and hit the rest of the ships, but others quickly came from the sides to replaced all of them.

“If you're going to do something, you better do it!” Shane yelled, his voice getting hoarse from all the yelling.

“Come on!” Cade urged Crosshairs to go faster.

Crosshairs groaned. “I'm sick of this crap!” He got out of his seat and before you could freak out because the ship now hadn’t any driver, the green bot tossed Bee to the seat where he was. “You fly! I shoot!”

“Hey, you better let me fire this big ass gun and make this ship go faster!” Cade yelled to Crosshairs as he was seating in where you could control and shoot the guns of the ship.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Shane ducked down as the enemies started to shoot again.

“Oh, fuck!” You cursed loudly as you made a brand new big ass cut in your [dominant hand] hand thank to the sharp parts on the mini ship.

“Listen up! Crash course! Tracer guns!” Crosshairs yelled as he pointed to the controls in the weapons. “Punch forward to fire, slide back to reload!”

Silence…

“What?!” Cade asked, confused.

“Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat!” Crosshairs simplified what Cade had to do to fire.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Cade was still confused.

“I don't know what he means!” Shane exclaimed.

“Good luck.” Crosshairs said, saluting half-heartedly.

“Where are you going?!”

“To lay some hate.” Crosshairs slided his goggles down and he jumped off the miniship with a flip. Two parachute came out from his back as he drawed his guns out and started to shoot the the enemy ships, laughing while he did so, he seemed to be having fun.

“What was the order again?” Cade asked you, he knew that you understood how it works since this tech belonged to the other half of your specie.

“First you punch and hold to fire, then you slide back to reload and then repeat!”

“Say it!” Cade ordered to Shane, who was at his side on the other gun.

“Okay!” He responded.

“Punch, hold, slide, repeat.” They chanted the order together so they wouldn’t forget. “Punch, hold, slide, repeat!”

“Go!”

Cade and Shane did the right order as Crosshairs instructed and the guns started to shoot, now they only needed to aim at the enemy, and then did, resulting in one ship down, some more to go.

“Yeah! I got one! Whoo!” Shane celebrated.

“Don’t get distracted and continue shooting!” You scolded him.

“These alien guns kick ass!” Cade commented, excited that he was now armed and no one was going to stop him now. ”Come on! He’s on us!” He urged the Autobot who was driving. “Bee, you gotta move! Duck!” He ordered when he saw there was passing underneath a bridge that had a street above. “Bee, fire the gun!”

Bee did what he was told and the other two enemy ships were down.  _ “Uh oh.” _ Bee buzzed when the fire from the enemy ship started going towards them in a dangerous speed, forcing Bee to go upwards and break the street so they could leave unscathed.

But it didn’t go that well because the gunship was badly damaged as a result and it even slipped in two, the part of the driver where Bumblebee was flew down and the part of the guns, where you and the others were, crashed into the street and on top of the hood of a stranger’s car.

“That was insane!” Shane exclaimed as the ship stopped crashing into the street.

“Tess, [Name], you okay?” Cade asked before climbing out of the ship and he helped you to do the same.

“I will be. Ugh…” You groaned as you looked at your wounded hand to check the cut. It was an ugly cut and it looked deep. You sucked the air through gritted teeth and you held your hand to try to stop the bleeding from flooding out too much, your good hand bathing in your blood as result.

“Okay, sir?” You looked behind you as a male civilian who looked at his car’s situation and then glared at Cade. “You better have insurance!”

“Insurance?” The older Yeager asked in disbelief with what the civilian just said before grabbing him by his shirt, scaring him. “It's a freaking spaceship! You go get insurance on a freaking spaceship! Good luck with that, buddy!” He let the stranger go and he grabbed a bottle of ‘Bud Light’ – from the truck you crashed into less than 2 minutes ago –, “Is this your car?” He opened the bottle with the car door. “Huh?” He drunk some of the bottle before throwing it at the ground and wiping his mouth with his gray long-sleeved shirt. “[Name], sweetie, hand me my alien gun.”

The stranger looked at the gun, terrified. “Here.” You cleaned the blood in your good hand in your bandages in your legs and you took the gun and handed it to Cade, making the stranger run away in fear of being shot.

You helped Tessa down and Cade hugged the both of you with his free hand. “Trust your dad.” He said to the both of your, mostly to Tessa.

“I always will, dad.” You swore breathlessly and you avoided staining his shirt with your bloodied hand.

“Okay.” Tessa responded, just as breathless as you were.

The four of you looked up when you heard a sound and you saw the mother ship where Prime was imprisoned, you narrowed your eyes when you saw something moving and with your Spark’s help, you transformed your eyes into cybertronian’s ones without anyone noticing, you zoomed in and you saw a smaller ship detaching from the larger one. You hoped that the others were there and that Stormwave and Optimus were unharmed.

You quickly found Bumblebee and he transformed, opening his doors so all of you could went in, after the doors closed, the Camaro quickly sped up to take you to the other Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
>   
>  Now that I did the word count, I noticed something... This chapter’s pretty long, with 22 freaking pages if I'm not wrong, damn.
> 
> And also, a question: It’s breast size or chest size? I’m confused and I’m too lazy to search in Google. Maybe y’all didn’t notice, maybe you did, but the part where Optimus was being captured with Tessa I wrote more romance than the previous version (with my cringey english **/shudders** ), though I'm scared if it's shitty. ;v;
> 
> Also, I’m thinking of doing a small sister story of this one, explaining about Stormwave’s past and how he met the reader’s parents, or maybe a FAQ where you can ask anything to my OCs (your parents, Stormwave and another two), I’m doing a small journal that tells the basic information about them so when I finish it, I’ll put a link in one of the chapters ( **if** I finish it).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ~~So... Did anyone noticed the small reference to one of my favorites characters of a certain game? I put it in bold.~~  
>   
> 
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and .  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	9. Chapter 8 [Hong Kong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reached the other side of the world - Hong Kong, China. But you weren't the only ones to reach the place.
> 
> ######  ~~**edit [10/29]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.**~~ **  
>  word count: 5365 words.**

    Now that you were far enough from the city, more specifically in an abandoned train yard. Bumblebee drove down into the grass and fishtailed while stopping. He opened his passenger door and all the four humans got out.

 

    The first bot that you saw was your dear guardian in his dragon form, and once the same noticed you, he walked over to you and leaned his head down so you could stroke his muzzle, and when you did so, he started to purr furiously without caring if he was loud or not, a sign that he clearly missed you even though you two weren’t away from each other for  **that** long. But it never stopped your guardian from wanting your affection, and let’s be honest, you had quite the large amount to give to him.

 

    “Let's give Bee the good news. We got a ship now. We're leaving.” Crosshairs announced, moving his laying position in the non-functional train so he could sit on it.

 

    “You, humans.” Optimus started as you and Cade climbed a small pile of charcoal. “After all we have done. You don't know what you've brought upon yourselves.”

 

    “What? What is it now? What are you talking about?” Cade asked. “I mean, I'm doing stuff out of my league here!”

 

    “You don't see who's controlling who. Within that manmade prototype I fought, I sensed the presence–” You motioned for him to stop, so you could finish his sentence.

 

    “–of Megatron. So I wasn’t the only one who felt it…” You said calmly, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

 

    “What, the Decepticon who started the Chicago War?” The oldest Yeager asked.

 

    “How do you think KSI built those robots in the first place, hmm?” The tiny robot that you and the Autobots (aka Crosshairs, Hound and Bossbot) rescued when you attacked KSI, asked as he stood atop the ladder shoot to a silo.

 

    “They had a whole mess of Decepticon heads and were downloading their minds! And I was in charge of autopsy duty. No union, no benefits, no nothing. They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind wasn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science and specs! All so they could build him a brand new body! Then he infected it with his evil, nasty chromosomes! They had red beady eyes. They got all in my lovely locks. Oh! I can smell it right now! Total inside custom job.” He slid down to a pole and hooped on the roof of a train. “KSI might have named the body the snappy name of 'Galvatron,'” Even though it seemed that he wanted to speak more, he said no more words.

 

    You caught the silence as a cue to continue his explanation. “But it's only Megatron reincarnated...” You said with one of your hands in your hips while the other took position near your mouth as your finger was on top of your mouth, moving into a pensive position.  _ “Now I noticed that even the names sounds alike.” _ You thought.

 

    “You knew this and didn't warn them?” The blonde teenager asked.

 

    Brains started to make his way down. “Little girl, you can go to a pretty dark place when you on death row. He's been playing KSI all this time, all so he could manipulate them into going after the Seed.” He used a bell so he could jump to the ground, and the action made the bell rang.

 

    “Wait, the Seed?” Shane asked, confused.

 

    “Those nasty soldiers that were chasing us. I saw them board the ship, and they took something that they called the Seed.” Tessa informed.

 

    “Listen. Sixty million years ago, give or take a eon…” Hound started, gun in his shoulder.

 

    “Thousands of planets were cyber-formed with Seeds. They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. Our creators destroyed your world to make us.” The biggest Autobot finished.

 

    “And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again. He wants to detonate the Seed in the biggest city and kill millions! He's gonna show the world, 'Baby, I'm back.'” Brains added, walking in the ground that had some beautiful white flowers.

 

    “The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal. He'll have enough to build a massive army and annihilate your species forever.” The blue and red bot said.

 

    “You dumb, greedy bastards just brought extinction to yourself.” The tiny bot said, picking up a flower. “Not my problem though. I'm free at last. Whole thing worked out good for me. I'm walking.”

 

    You growled under your breath but you calmed yourself down with Stormwave rubbing your back with the back of his paw, being careful not to hurt you or rip a part of your tank top with the sharp edges.

 

    “I have one question.” You said to Brains and he looked up at you. “There was another robot that I hadn’t saw before with Stinger and Galvatron. Do you know who was it?” You asked while crouching near him.

  
  


    “Oh, that one is bad news in cybertronian form… They said he’s special, they named him Howler, they used the head of a dangerous Decepticon to build him, this con’s designation was Deathblade, and now that he took over Howler’s body, he attends only to that name. He gives me some awful goosebumps.”

 

    You almost jumped when you heard Stormwave’s angry growls.  **“We got to get the Seed before Galvatron does.”** The cyberdragon stated with his sharp teeth grinding in anger.

 

    You looked at him, curious with his action and body language, you never saw him that angry, but instead of asking him about it, you decided to let it go for now. And now you noticed that the Autobots seemed to know the reason of his anger.

 

**———————————**

 

    Your necklace glowed briefly as the transformium came out of the ground and stuck into your body, you felt it sliding up until you commanded it to go to your [dominant side] arm, after your whole arm transformed into your cybertronian one, but the size was of your human one. With your cybertronian arm, you punched the chains and its lock, breaking it and easing the humans’ path to the train station's housing for the trains, the humans went first while the transformium detached from your arm and slid down back to the ground, the glow in your necklace dying down.

 

    “Dad, I'm tired of running and stealing.” Tessa admitted, walking behind him as they walked next to a train.

 

    “Well, a place to sleep.” Cade said as he dropped down his jacket and inspected the metal locked door. “[Name], think you can unlock it?”

 

    “I can try.” You said as you approached the door.

 

    Cade walked off to give you space to do your thing. Your necklace glowed again as you concentrated so you could control the transformium. Coming out from the ground again, the particles danced in the air at your command, the transformium danced towards the door and it passed through a tiny open space to the inside of the train, you commanded the transformium to unlock the door without damaging it, the door opened after some seconds, it seemed that the transformium was kind enough not to only obey your orders but also open it for you.

 

    “Done.” You announced as the transformium danced to the insides of the ground again.

 

    “Thank you, sweetie.” Cade thanked you with a kiss in your forehead and he entered the train with your behind him.

 

    “Yeah, just another break in.” Shane commented while Tessa followed your actions.

 

**———————————**

 

    You were sitting in a comfy armchair in the empty train reading a random and old book you found on the train, the book’s content wasn’t something that interested you, but it was the only thing you had to pass time, of course, you could control the transformium and train with it, but you’re already messing with it as the transformium was moving around you, Tessa was near you, sleeping with two armchairs beneath her.

 

    “You know, when I was your age, I liked to a get a little wild. I liked cars, girls.” Cade  admitted as he broke the silence.

 

    “Don’t all the young people do?” You asked rhetorically.

 

    Cade sighed as he continued. “But then there was Tessa. And when she was born, all I ever wanted out of my life was her to be happy and healthy and safe. Then some years later, [Name] came into my life, and it was as if my happiness had doubled. Somehow I'd always thought I'd always be enough to protect them.” Cade paused for some seconds so he could look at the source of his happiness as a father, that was you and Tessa. “But I won't be. I'll never be.”

 

    Cade looked at Shane. “So somebody better be to Tessa.” And he was now looking at the same window you were looking. “And somebody better be to [Name]...” He said as he watched you close your [eyes color] eyes as you started to doze out.

 

    “You mean Storm?” Shane asked, glancing at Cade.

 

    “No, I was talking about Optimus… But him too.” He muttered. “...Thanks for being here today, Lucky Charms.”

 

    “Well, thanks for not shooting me when you had the chance.” Shane responded truthfully.

 

    “Oh, I’ll have more.” The oldest male assured him not that playfully.

 

    Shane laughed quickly under his breath, his lips curling to a really small smile. “Yeah, I can see that.”

 

**———————————**

 

    Some time after getting some rest inside the train, every human and bot (and half of the said species) was outside so they could prepare to go to Hong Kong and get the Seed.

 

    “We've intercepted the encrypted communications.” Drift reported. “Joshua Joyce is headed to his factory in Guangzhou, China.”

 

    “Hey big shot.” Cade greeted Joshua on a working phone once the latter took the call. “Your company's in serious trouble.” He said after sharing a look with Shane and you, who were near him.

 

    Stormwave laid on the ground near you, sitting in a makeshift chair, and his head cuddled into your stomach, and he started to purr when you pet his head in his weak spot that only you knew where it was.

 

_     “You better have a damn good lawyer.” _ You heard Joshua responding.

 

    “Really?” The Yeager retorted. “Well, you better have a great one 'cause you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city.” And this shut the rich man up. “Now, you listen to me. Your tech has been hacked. Your prototypes are infected. And now Galvatron is after that Seed. Look, I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me. Do not let Galvatron anywhere near that Seed.”

 

_     “I control Galvatron. I created him.” _

 

    “Deep down, I know you know. Your prototype's been controlling you.” Cade hung up before more words were said and he looked at Drift. “How fast can that thing get us halfway around the world?”

 

    “Very. It’s a spaceship.” Drift said, passing his hand in one of his swords’ blade.

 

    Everyone turned their head when they heard propellers and cars approaching their position, you looked up to see a helicopter and you knew that they found you. You and the male humans ran over to Tessa, who was peeking at the many police cars and helicopter behind a tree.

 

    “If we're traveling, now's the time.” Hound said and he and Bee, who had followed the trio of humans, began to walk back to the ship. Stormwave, who did the same and was now behind you, stayed in his place as he waited for the final decision of the humans.

 

    “All I want is to have our lives back. It's your call. Whatever you want.” Cade admitted to Tessa, who didn’t remove her eyes from the police approaching their position. “Are we safer on our own, or are we safer with them?” Tessa took a deep breath as she made her decision, she stepped away and approached you.

 

    You recognized that look in her eyes and you opened your arms, Tessa accepted your hug and you embraced your adoptive sister. Letting go from your warm hug, the blonde teenager hold onto your hand and you two started to make your way back to the ship. As Stormwave followed the both of you, you could’ve sworn your sister muttered the words you always said to her in your childhood.

 

**_“We’ll be together through the thin and thick, forever and ever.”_ **

 

    You heard the males you left behind chatting between themselves.

 

    “She’s a keeper. Must take after her mom and her sister.”

 

    “I can't argue with that, kid.”

 

    Finally reaching the cybertronians and the ship, you noticed the ship was getting ready to take off.

 

    “Move!” Optimus barked out as the doors of the ship opened and he gestured for the others to get on it. “We’re retrieving the Seed, but then we’re done defending the humans.”

 

    “What? Done? What do you mean you're done?” Cade asked as he and Shane followed the ones who already entered the ship, them being Tessa, Bee and Stormwave. You were on the little bridge, waiting for everyone to get on.

 

    “Means, 'finished', 'see ya', 'goodbye'.” Crosshairs explained as if they didn’t understood the concept, but what Cade really wanted was an explanation.

 

    “Well, they don’t need you protecting them…” You said to the Prime, the latter looked down to met your [eyes color] eyes, which he now noticed that your eyes had a pretty color and shape. “They have me and Stormwave to do it when needed.” Stormwave heard you with his heightened hearing and he made a loud agreement sound.

 

    Optimus said nothing but he motioned with his head for you to enter the ship, but when you said “After you.”, he hardened his stare showing that he wasn’t planning on backing off this soon-to-be-argument, seeing this, you sighed and walked to the ship, the Autobot following you. Once making sure everything was okay, the spaceship began to take off, the police cars stopped at a safe distance and you all started to travel to China.

 

**———————————**

 

    The sun was now beginning to set, or it was rising? You didn’t know anymore because of the jet lag.

 

    “When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn’t mean that, did you?” Cade asked as he sat next to Optimus, who was also sitting on the ground.

 

    “How many more of my kind must be sacrificed to atone for YOUR mistakes?” The Prime asked back

 

    “Well, what do you think being human means? That’s what we do.”

 

    You took the opportunity to enter in this chat of theirs. “We make mistakes. But sometimes out of those mistakes come the most amazing things.”

 

    Cade looked at where Tessa and her boyfriend were, the both of them were cuddling while looking out at the landscape. “When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it, that was why. For money. And it was me making a mistake.”

 

    “Without it, you wouldn't be here…” You stated. Optimus just blinked and turned his face away.

 

    “So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime, in who we can be.”

 

    With that being said, you decided to have some bonding time with your guardian, who was laying on the ground with his optics closed, but you knew he wasn’t sleeping. Sensing someone nearing him, Stormwave opened his yellow optics and lifted his head to turn his head at you. Cade and Optimus watched as you played with your cyberdragon guardian, Cade had a smile in his face when he noticed how happy you were while having your bonding moment with Stormwave, Optimus sensed a warm feeling in his Spark, it was a great feeling as his expression softened and he started to gaze lovingly at you.

 

    And Cade didn’t miss that. “What do you feel about [Name], Optimus?”

 

    Optimus glanced at Cade with the corner of his blue optics but set his gaze at your form again, he took his time to answer. “I…” The Prime hesitated.

 

    “I am uncertain about my feeling towards [Name]. But I’ve been aware of how my Spark starts acting more… Hectic, but in a good way, when she speaks with me or when she approaches me.” Optimus admitted, still gazing softly at you. “The day when you fixed me, when we first met… I felt a great amount of pain in my Spark when I saw her wounded arm, the wound which I did. And when Lockdown captured me, I was already feeling that pain when she tried to rescue me, even critically wounded, but once she started to cry while screaming for me... I truly thought that I was going to die because of that pain.”

 

    Cade chuckled softly at Optimus’ big confession of how he felt towards his adoptive daughter. He knew the big bot was feeling, because he felt that before. “You’re in love with [Name].”

 

    “I beg your pardon?”

 

    Cade chuckled again. “Y’know, Optimus…” He turned his gaze to the [hair color-ette] girl. “Since that day when you transformed and gave all of us a big scare, deep down, I felt that I could trust you to take care of [Name]. And being honest with you and myself, those feeling are still there.”

 

    Cade’s hazel eyes met Optimus’ blue ones. “Having [Name]’s trust and friendship is the best thing you could ever ask for, and I tell this from experience!” Cade laughed softly as some flashbacks of you two having some bonding time together since Cade took you under his wing passed through his mind. “She’s a very rare treasure. And I’m trusting you to protect her from greedy hands…” Cade trailed off, sighing. “[Name]’s counting on you, the robot she loves, to take care of her too.”

 

**———————————**

 

    After some hours, you and the others were finally in China, to be more precise on the location, in Hong Kong. You were already in your cybertronian form with Stormwave next to you, it was a good thing that you could now make the transformium fly to you, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to transform in your other body in the air while staying on the ship.

 

    “Me and Stormwave will take it from here and lead you to Joshua Joyce!” You told to the other cybertronian and they nodded at you or made some sound showing they heard you. “Let’s go, Stormwave.”

 

    Stormwave crouched to the ground and you climbed on the junction of his neck and back, so you wouldn’t interfere with the mechanisms that made the dragon able to fly. You put your foot near the extension of his neck and the metal began to transform around it so it could hold you, not letting any falls happen.

 

    “[Name].” Before the dragon could stand up, your name was called. You looked at the source and saw Optimus approaching until he stopped at your side. “Be careful once you get out of the spaceship. It is not just Galvatron who we’ll be facing.”

 

    “I know that so don’t need to worry.” The leader of the Autobots was not satisfied with just that and you knew it. “But if it calms you, I’ll be extra careful, okay?” He nodded, seeming to be more satisfied.

 

    Before he could turn and walk away to prepare for the battle, you called for his name. You were glad that you were still riding Stormwave, it made you tall enough to your optics to met Optimus’ directly without having to look up. And why it made you glad, you ask me? Because once Optimus looked at you, you grabbed his face with both your metalic hands and you closed the space between you two, connecting your metal lips with his ones.

 

    Your kiss was hesitant as you waited for Optimus’ reaction to it, if we was going to accept or reject it, and he could feel it. As soon as the Prime snapped out of his surprise, he quickly kissed you back and it was as if he woke up into the paradise when he realised how happy he was feeling in the kiss, a emotion he didn’t feel that much since the war on Cybertron began, when Cybertron was destroyed and when all cybertronians started to being hunted on Earth.

 

    You could feel Optimus’ desire to deep the kiss into a make out, but you were aware that if you continued it, you wouldn’t stop and you needed to fight now, so you broke the kiss.

 

    “I love you.” You muttered to him, gazing at his optics, and Optimus almost felt overwhelmed by how much love he could see into your own optics.

 

    Before Optimus could whisper the lovely words back to you, Stormwave stood up from the ground and ran to the exit of the ship, when he jumped out of the spaceship, he opened his beautiful and long wings to fly, you started to fly towards Joshua Joyce, the ship right behind the both of you.

 

**———————————**

 

**“I found him!”** Stormwave exclaimed as he pointed to a rooftop of a building with a claw of his right paw, you narrowed your optics and with some adjustments in your optics, you saw Joshua sitting on the rooftop, in his side was a leather bag where you guessed that the Seed was inside, he seemed to be drinking a small box of milk.

 

    When you heard some noises in the streets under you, you looked down to see several prototypes.

 

    “It seems that we have some friends.” You spoke, but you ignored the prototypes to look at the bald man.

 

    Hearing some wings flapping and ship turbines behind him, he slowly turned his head, straw in his mouth as leaving the little box of milk along with the head movement, seeing the robot dragon with a cybertronian female riding it and a spaceship just behind them, he thought it was the enemy prototypes as he spat all the milk and shouted a ‘No!’ as he tried to run away with the Seed.

 

    The spaceship approached the building where Joshua was and it turned carefully, the cabin in the back opened, revealing Cade, Shane, Tessa and two Autobots, Bumblebee and Hound.

 

    “Joshua!” Cade yelled his name to catch his attention to show they weren’t the enemy.

 

    “Hey, Baldy!” Hound also yelled his name. Well, not exactly his name, but he deserves an A for effort.

 

    “Hey, it’s me! Hey!” Joshua called them over when he noticed it wasn’t the enemy, but instead, the help.

 

    Cade motioned him to come to them. “Bring it over now! Let’s go! Hurry up, run! Hurry! Come on!”

 

    “Let’s go! Move it!” Hound urged as the humans made a “chain” so none of them would fall, Bee hold that “chain” since he was stronger and wouldn’t fall easily. Hound was sitting at the little bridge to the inside of the ship, gun in hands in case of any attack to them.

 

    “Guys! Come on. Give it to me now!” Cade urged Joshua as the latter dragged the Seed, that looked pretty heavy for humans to hold it normally.

 

    Hound took sight of the prototypes under them. “Looks like we might have company.”

 

    One of the prototypes that looked a bit like Stinger transformed and shoot missiles at the ship, some missiles hit the ship, almost hitting the humans, who fell at the roof of the building, the two Autobots also fell from the ship. The others that were fire to you and to your guardian were narrowly dodged by the dragon.

 

    “We’re hit! We’re hit!” Hound reported to the rest of the Autobots inside the ship as he slid the ramp, gun and ammunition also slipping on it.

 

    Stormwave landed on the roof of another building near of where the humans were so he wouldn’t lost balance from the narrow and sudden move he did to dodge the missiles, he dug his claws into the building so he wouldn’t fall, all of you looked at the spaceship, thick smoke coming out from its engine as the ship lost control and took off to crash in a jungle nearby.

 

    “Looks like it’s just us right now.” Once Stormwave said that, the humans began to run to the end of the rooftop where they were, they peeked to the streets to see how was the situation down there.

 

    You did the same and you were able to count ten prototypes who were surrounding the building.

 

    “I count ten below!” Hound reported.

 

    “I thought you said you had one prototype get infected.” Cade said, looking at Joshua beside him.

 

    “Now he's got operational control of my other fifty.”

 

    “Come on.” Cade breathed as he started to walk back, the others following him.

 

    You watched as the prototypes were now climbing the building at Galvatron’s loud orders.

 

**“They’re planning to surround them to take the Seed.”** Stormwave stated, also looking at the prototypes with a predatory gleam in his optics, but he hold his instincts as he awaited for your orders.

 

    “Worry not, my friend. Soon the time to hunt will come, remember, patience is a virtue and you’ll be rewarded.” You quoted something that you learned from your sire/father. The dragon only groaned and his tail started to swing to the left then to the right.

 

    “I may have started the apocalypse, but you brought your family. And that's, you know, terrible parenting.” Joshua stated to Cade, while the humans still walked fast.

 

    “Oh, I'm about one second away from knocking you out, taking the bomb, and just leaving you here.” Cade threatened, without even glancing at Joshua.

 

    “Please, do me a favor.” The rich man muttered.

 

**———————————**

 

    “Optimus, Autobots, you alive?” Hound asked using his comm-link, but soon started to shoot at a nearby prototype. “Come on, bitch!”

 

    “Come on!” Cade urged the humans to run as the attack started.

 

    Stormwave turned his head to look at you with one of his optics, and when your optics met his, the dragon knew that it was time to let out the beast inside him. The dragon roared to the sky to alert the others that the danger was now lurking around them to hunt its prey, the dragon soared into the sky as more missiles were fired towards the humans. You grabbed your twin pistols as your battle mask covered your whole face, adjusting your sights so you could aim better, you started to shoot the prototypes down. You shot one of the prototypes which was next to the building where the humans were before the young yellow Autobot could kill it.

 

_     “Hey!” _ He complained childishly to you as he glared at you under his battle mask, and if he were human, you were sure he would be pouting now.

 

    “Too slow, Bee!” You shrugged playfully at your stolen kill, which made Bee yell some profanities with his radio.

 

    “Evac! Evac! We're getting flanked!” Hound exclaimed, while shooting with his mini-gun. “We got company below!” He warned as he took a small pistol, he jumped to the opposite building while shooting at the prototypes below them and avoiding some attacks.

 

    And then he landed into the building backwards. “Off!” He was stuck. “My fat ass’ stuck! Bee, [Name], take the shot!”

 

    Bumblebee jumped to the building and shoot missiles at the prototypes, while you made some headshots in a few others. Though the missiles and headshots worked with somes, Stinger jumped away from the attack and returned to shoot at you and the others.

 

    You looked at the humans and you saw them entering an elevator, but when you heard a shot of a human pistol, you looked at the same building but more far away from your allies and you saw James Savoy, the man who invaded the Yeager property, chased them and the first human to enter your blacklist. The humans in the elevator ducked down to avoid being shot.

 

**“Why isn’t the elevator door closing?”** Stormwave asked to you as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

 

    “There’s too many humans plus the Seed, so the elevator isn’t be able to hold them.” You answered him as you shot one prototype and Stormwave stabbed the other with the blade in the end of his tail.

 

    When you saw Cade leaving the elevator and yelling ‘Hey! You want me!” and dodge all the bullets that Savoy fired at him. You were about to make Stormwave pick Cade up, but a five missiles were fired at you, but Stormwave dodged some and he used his tails or paws to move the other to hit either the prototypes or the buildings/ground. You looked at the direction of where the missiles came from and your felt as if both your Spark and heart stopped working for a moment. There was he, the dark green McLaren P1, the prototype transformed in his bipedal form when he took note that you noticed him.

 

    You looked at Stormwave to see his reaction and you saw him scarily calm but his body language said otherwise.  **“...”** Stormwave was painfully silent as he glared at the prototype’s red optics.  **“They designed him to be like Skyblade and Sunfire, they got it right and yet got it wrong.”** The dragon informed his thoughts to you, and then made a sound that seemed to be a deep breath.  **“It’s like going to the past when I met your parents and then to the day where they earned my respect and loyalty…”** The dragon smiled internally as he remembered the said memories.

 

    But then he said the words. The words that you hated when it sounded inside your mind.

 

**“[Name], leave Howler with me.”**

 

    “What?! Of course not!” You protested, looking at the dragon as if he was crazy, which he was at the moment.

 

**“[Name], the others will need you. I made a promise to your parents that I will protect you with my life, I almost failed that when Lockdown attacked you so he could capture Optimus with no problem. I will not risk losing you this time.”** Stormwave used his tail to get you out of his back and he put you in another building.

 

**“This** **_is_ ** **my fight, [Last name].”**

 

    You widened your blue optics at the mention of your last name, you knew that when Stormwave called you like that, he meant business and was not going to back down.

 

    Hesitantly, you let the dragon go, despite your gut feeling saying to do otherwise and just get the fuck out of there. “Please, I beg you to come back to me.”

 

**“Unfortunately, I can’t make any promises, my mistress.”**

 

    And with that, Stormwave bared his fangs to Deathblade and he stormed towards Deathblade’s way to grab him between his claws with a roar, Stormwave threw the prototype away and took off to go after him, while screaming a  **‘It’s hunting time!’** , leaving you behind to watch the scene with sorrowful optics. A few minutes after it, you jumped down to the ground and once you reached the ground, you transformed into your Lamborghini Aventador and you speed off to the others, shooting some prototypes who was in your way down. Only one sentence roaming around your mind and heart/Spark.

 

    “You still have so much to teach me, so please… Don’t you dare to die on me, Stormwave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Olá!** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
>   
>  Okay, I'll confess, I took too long to edit this chapter, forgive me. ;v;  
> I've been busy with school (now that the year is finally ending, just two more months) and with my courses, also, I'm still planning the plot for the continuation of this fanfiction. Of course, I did some procrastination (like playing Paladins...), which writer doesn't procrastinate?
> 
> I've been thinking, should I make a tumblr about this fanfiction? I'll publish some headcanons about my OCs (btw, does anyone here like Stormwave? ;v;), about the relationship between Optimus and the reader, I'll even tell about the relationship the reader have(has?) with the other characters. What do you think about it? Should I do it?  
> Also, does anyone here knows how to draw a cybertronian in their bipedal form? I need help in creating Stormwave's design. ;v;
> 
>  
> 
> **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and .  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone that follows me are aware that I’m brazilian and that I’m still learning english, but that didn’t stop anyone in the others websites (mostly Wattpad) to complain about how many grammar mistakes the chapters had and now that my english is much better than before, I can’t help but agree with them…  
>   
> And after 2 years since I first published this prologue, I finally finished to re-write almost all of the chapters (I just need to start re-writing the tenth chapter…), but instead of deleting the chapters, I’ll simply edit them and warn if the chapter was edited or not.  
>  ~~also, I'm only posting this one instead of just editing my original one, because it would get very messy to me.~~  
>   
>   
>  **⚠  Warnings:  ⚠**  
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.
> 
> ######    
>  **~~edit [07/27]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 691 words.**


End file.
